Unknown
by EminemTDGpink
Summary: Max doesn't remember anything aparts from her name, though she knows she needs to leave and fast. Catching a ride on the Hunter-Gratzner, Life is about to get interesting for her and the survivers of the crash. Riddick/OC. Rating M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

(I **OWN nothing** except for the character Max so do not sue me please)  
>This is my first ever Fanfic and I'm not going to say to not be harsh<br>If my writing really isn't anygood, please tell me. :)  
>Song used -<br>Sooner or later by Breaking Benjamin  
>Family Affair by Bliss N eso<p>

* * *

><p>"Now which ship should I take?" Max whispered to herself. "Come on, just pick one and hide Max!" She whispered harshly as she ran towards a ship that had the most coverage and shadows to hide her from the sight of others.<p>

Max ran up the ramp of the Hunter-Gratzner just as it started to rise then abruptly stopped as she saw everyone that hadn't gone into cryo sleep yet, just staring at her with either perplex expression or with indifference which almost made her laugh but instead she just cocked an eyebrow daring someone to comment about her arrival. With one last look everyone went back to their individual preparation for the upcoming journey, which reminded Max that she has no clue where this ship was going.

To be honest she didn't know anything apart from what she has seen in the last 4 hours and her first name, well she gathered it was her name seeing as though it felt right, which she only knew because of the intricate deep purple diamond pendant on a long silver chain around her neck had it carved into it with cursive writing that now lays snug in between her breasts.

All Max really knew was that she woke up in an alley, cold. Wearing only short shorts with a tight tank top with knee high combat boots, so no wonder she was freezing her arse off. Putting the lack of clothing and the cold aside, that wasn't what made her hesitant and tense. It was the twin handguns strapped to her thighs with a smaller gun tucked in her right boot and the two large curved Kukri knives strapped to her shoulder blades plus the smaller knives, one tuck and hidden on the side of her left boot and the ones that came out of her heel and the toe when pressure was applied in the right spot.

Next to where she woke up she found a long black bag that she came to realise held two double barreled sawed-off shotguns, some water, plenty of ammo and other small weapons to take out a small army and a beautifully carved Persian Scimitar with engravings along the blade. The first thought that came to Max's mind was that this was a bit of an overkill, but then the next thought was, why would she need all these weapons on hand? And with that running through her head she decided to keep them with her. Examining the floor length coat she found in the bag before shrugging it on and finding that it hid her 'accessories' quite well, made her feel ready to leave the alley as inconspicuous as possible. Throwing the bag over her shoulder and taking the IPod that was in the coat pocket and putting the ear buds in and pressing play.

"I want a normal life  
>just like a new born child<br>I am a lover hater  
>I am an instigator<br>You are an oversight  
>Don't try to compromise<br>I'll learn to love to hate it  
>I am not integrated."<p>

Max couldn't help but feel thankful that the coat concealed the weapons from prying eyes as the passengers stared at her before when she arrived, now all she had to worry about was finding out how these cryo chambers worked and not getting noticed by the Captain before or after the ship lands. Deciding that choosing the spot next to the chamber with huge 'WARNING. Lockout protocol. No early release.' sign was the way to go to keep the unwanted attention from her in case someone spotted her with recognition. Frowning at her thoughts, she didn't understand why she wasn't screaming help or going to the 'police officer' that she saw talking to the Captain over near the doorway. **'Oh that's why, there is no way that he is a cop, he is something else, something slightly sinister, someone you shouldn't trust'**, Max thought as she glanced in his direction.

Shoving her bag in the compartment in the chamber with more force than required, a result from the anger at not remembering anything important and the confusion from the feelings that she shouldn't try to get help, that she should just run as far and fast as she could, so that's what she was going to do. Though it doesnt mean she was going to be happy about it.

"You sure that you wanna be sleeping next to that animal?" came the drawl of the 'cop' who was now leaning on the said 'animals' chamber leering at her like she was just a piece of meat that should drop to her knees for him. **'Like hell that is going to happen, mate.' **She thought in disgust.

"We're all animals. But why is that?" Max asked trying to be as polite and innocent as humanly possible. The 'cop' stood up straighter resting his hand on his gun holster as if that was suppose to make him seem like he holds some sort of authority.

"He's a convict, a murderer who just escaped from a maximum prison." He stated patting the glass extremely proud of himself in Max's opinion. Growling, she didn't hear it, but she felt it through the metal she was leaning on that was between her and the 'animal', a low vibrating feeling coming from the other side. A purr like rumble started deep in her chest, once she realised what she was doing she stopped it before anyone could hear, or so she thought.

In the chamber next to her, the 'animals' lips twitched in what could be described as a smile, his beast was very happy with the reply he got.  
>"I'm sure you have it under control. Plus I've done him no wrong, there for I have done nothing to warrant a death sentence from him." Was the calm reply to his statement that Max was sure was to scare her into his arms. '<strong>What a delusional bloke,'<strong> she thought as she started to organize herself and started to strap in.  
>"The names Johns." Johns held his hand out for her to take. Max wasn't sure if she should say her real name but she was too tired to start up a lie.<p>

**'Fuck it.'** Max thought as she took his hand and shook while replying.  
>"Max." she heard a savage growl from the man next to her as she touched Johns's hand which made her quickly let go and went back to her preparation.<br>"Well Max, I hope to see you again when we land." Grinned Johns as he walked over to some other passenger.  
>"God, I hope not." She whispered low enough that John's retreating figure wouldn't hear. As she said that she felt and heard the man besides her chuckling to himself, which reminded her before when he growled as she shook John's hand. Confused with her reaction to him she became more annoyed with her situation.<p>

"shut it." She directed to the man next to her and even though she couldn't see him she knew he was smirking to himself as he laughed more at her remark to him. Max didn't owe him anything nor should he make known who he doesn't like her touching. Max suddenly thought that he could have just been hostile to the man stating his name, but deep down she knew it had something to do with the handshake, for some unknown reason she just knew, which scared her. to ignore everyone and everthing untill she will be put under Max turns on her IPod and clears her mind.

"My grandma told me, do not take shit  
>from anybody in this mother fucking bitch<br>my grandma told me never never never take no shit  
>especially that shark in the dark<br>cause that shark in the dark can suck my..watch yo mouth!"

* * *

><p>(<strong>Please tell me if this story is worth continuing. Oh and criticism is appreciated.)<strong>

If there is anything particular in the movie you really want to change, tell me. I would really like to know what people would change if they could.


	2. Chapter 2

Max woke suddenly in a panicked sweat, unhooking herself from the straps of the chamber and twisted her upper body to the side so her back was against the wall between her and the convict. She did all this in a matter of seconds but the flying metal still grazed and pierced her side at the last second as she had twisted away. Max grunted at the pain but grabbed the straps of her chamber as the door was torn off its hinges.

**'Jesus Christ, that bloody hurt. What the hell is going on?'** Max thought as she tried to get a good grip to keep from getting pulled and thrown out the end of the ship that just got torn off from the impact of their crash landing. "This is just my luck, well done Max. You picked the ship that going to kill you." She said to herself as she started to look around.

"Damn it!" Max grunted as she saw Johns hanging on for dear life further up the ship. "He's still alive, what a pity." Sighed max as she continued to look around her as more and more objects and chambers were getting ripped from the ship. She felt her chamber start to come loose from the floor and knew it wasn't going to hold out too much longer, shrugging on her black bag, searching for a more secure spot she heard something.

At first she thought it was just a sound being made by the ship but as she concentrated, it became clear that it was from the person in the chamber next to her. It was a whimpering of a small child. Realising this, max grabbed a cord that was hanging from the ceiling just outside her chamber, when she let go of her straps the suction immediately pulled her out making her body nearly parallel to the floor and feeling a hell of a lot of stain on her muscles.

The child was only around the age of 3 with his chamber set up to accommodate a small child. As he saw Max hanging in front of him he held his arms up for her, an indication that he wanted her to pick him up. Latching onto the side wall, Max pulled herself into the chamber. She knew it wouldn't hold much longer so she quickly tried to undo the straps. Noticing that the harness like straps wouldn't budge she got the small knife out of her boot and cut the harness to free the small boy, wrapping an arm around him and throwing her weight out of the chamber, still hanging onto the thick cord, as it came loose and was ripped out of the ship along with her own and also the criminals but with a quick glance she saw no one inside.

Using as much strength as she could, Max moved the boy so his arms were around her neck with her left arm wrapped around him and her right arm gripping the cord which started to stretch and would snap within seconds. There was a Metal beam about a metre above her, slightly to her left but if she tried pulling on the cord to reach it she would cause it to brake quicker. **'You have got to be shitting me!'** Was all max could think when she realised what the outcome would be.

Max, as she was preparing to use her body as a shield for the small boy for when they would be pulled from the ship once the cord snapped, didn't realise someone tying a thicker, more secure, cord around their chest, arm and around the beam as they slowly lowered themselves towards her. So when the cord finally gave way, the hand grabbing her upper arm made her give a small gasp as she snapped her head up and looked into the blind folded face of a man twice her size with a shaved head wearing a black wife beater.

**'This must be the convict, Shit now I do owe him.'** Max thought as he started to pull her and the boy towards him, rolling onto his back on the wide beam then wrapped his arm around her waist with her back to him and her arms around the boy. Steadying all three of them on the beam using the cord until a minute or two past and the ship came to an abrupt halt.

With relief max dropped her head back onto the man's chest, not caring if he had a problem with it or if he would slit her throat, she was just glad that the kid and herself were still alive.  
><strong>'He wouldn't slit my throat now that he made the effort to help us, would he?'<strong> Max was thinking, still laying on the man with her eyes closed arms around the boy with one hand on the back of his head for protection while trying to even out her breathing before having to face the convict that was now sniffing her hair and neck.

**'…Sniffing my hair and neck. WHAT!'**


	3. Chapter 3

Listening during writing this  
>Jessie J album and one of my favoute songs - Many of Horror by both Tyler Ward and Buffy Clyro<br>(check out Tyler Ward on youtube. Great singer.)

* * *

><p>Quickly rolling onto her knees next to the man who was staring at her, head tilted with no emotion showing that she could detect, Max started checking the small boy for any injuries trying to ignore the man watching her.<p>

"What's your name?" Max softly asked the child who was just looking up at her with his hands fisted in her shirt. He was adorable with black hair, much like herself, with a button nose and hazel eyes. Frowning Max turned to the 'convict' for help only to see that he wasn't there or even in sight anymore**.**

**'That's not good. He could sneak up on me at anytime without me knowing.'** She thought even though she didn't see him as a threat now that he helped her, but she wasn't stupid, she was still weary of him and everyone else that may or may not have survived the crash. Suddenly the child's arms wrapped around her neck making her look down at him. Slowly lowering herself and the child who still hasn't spoken a word nor has cried like she thought most children would, hell even some adults would have.

She was surprised to see her bag was still hanging from the crook of her arm; thinking when the 'convict' had grabbed her, the bag would have been lost in the process. Unfortunately Max did lose her small knife that was hidden in her boot though she had a couple more to replace it.

"Are you and your son okay?" Came a male's voice from behind Max, making her turn to face him, smiling at his caring tone. He looked to be a religious man she came to conclude, who had a kind fatherly smile.  
>"We are fine thank you and this isn't my son, you wouldn't know who he came aboard with would you…?" She asked hopping that they had survived but feeling that they did not.<p>

"Imam, and no I cannot say that I do but I'm sure if they are here we will find them." He said but Max could see in his eyes that it was a possibility that they hadn't made it.  
>"Thanks Imam. My name is Max." she replied smiling a sincere smile.<p>

A couple of young male voices started calling things in a language she couldn't understand, though by Imam's head cocking in that direction, she assumed they were with him and she deciphered his name every now and then. Imam turned back to her in an apologetic way but before he could say anything Max told him to go and find them. Smiling He headed off saying he would see her soon.

Deciding to exit the ship to see where they had ended up and to try and talk to the child that had his head buried in the crook of her neck without being in anyone's way or have anyone asking her question she didn't feel like answering. As she came to the doorway off the ship Max felt something familiar but couldn't quite place it. Stopping in the door way she turned to look around the ship, it was the 'convict' chained to a metal pole with a bit in his mouth. **'Wow they really took the animal things a bit far, how did I not notice that before?'**She thought and with a sigh she walked over to him trying to figure out how to get it off, not really paying too much attention to the 'convict' himself.

"How do I take this off?" she said, half to him and half to herself knowing she wouldn't be getting a reply. The 'convict' started chuckling as she observed the bit while running her hand through the child's hair who she was really starting to worry about.

"Keep laughing and I won't undo it!" she said not really concentrating on him but still well aware that he was laughing at her. Finally figuring it out, she undid it and dropped it into his lap while staring at his face, moving out of reach.  
>"Would you like me to take the blindfold off?" She asked but he shook his head.<br>"Names Max and I unfortunately owe you a thanks for before." She said adjusting the child who had now slightly turned his head watching the tied up man from under his lashes.

"Riddick." Came the reply after a few minutes of staring in her direction with his blindfolded face, his voice a deep husky rumble. **'So not big on words I see.' **Max thought, slowly nodding her head at him. Turning to leave she paused for a split second before moving the flame touch closer to Riddick then walking out of the ship without glancing back.  
>As Max left she didn't see Riddick's grin as he whispered her name before going about his escape.<p>

The scorching heat, that's the first thing that hit her as she left the ship. The second was the feeling of being half a lung short, though it didn't seem to bother her too bad, she became increasingly worried for the boy in her arms.  
>Sitting down in a sliver of shade max sat the boy down in her lap and made him look at her.<br>"What's your name little one?" She asked softly not wanting to scare the boy.  
>He had stuck his thumb in his mouth so it made it hard to hear his whispered reply. Slowly pulling the boys thumb out of his mouth Max asked him to repeat his name.<br>"Ace." He said again and this time she understood.

* * *

><p>Pretty please tell me what you think so far. still not sure if I should continue this story so please review.<br>Criticism is appreciated and really any comments are welcome. Thanks :D

(oh yeah. I dont know too much techincal things about amnesia so with max she can't remember anything personal or how particular things work but she does know the obvious. so lets asume Imam being a holy man is obvious lol.)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to the reviews i have recieved so far, i really appreciate it. :D  
>Once again i do not own anything and i am not making any money what so ever.<p>

I am trying to write a chapter a night so hopefully it won't be too long untill this story is complete.

Music listened to while writing (incase anyone cares lol)  
>Hinder<br>Tyler Ward  
>All-American Rejects<br>Three Days Grace  
>Jeff Buckley - Hallejujah (one of my most favourite songs)<br>Pink  
>Eminem<p>

* * *

><p>Taking off Ace's jumper so he doesn't overheat, Max was thinking about their situation. From what she noticed so far they were on a desert like planet that had 3 suns and there was no sight of life that max could see so far.<p>

Picking up a small pebble to suck on to make her feel less thirsty, Max observed everyone that she could see from where she sat with Ace, who was now playing in the sand.  
>"Are you thirsty? She asked the child in her lap who nodded looking at her before going back to playing with the sand.<br>Max knowing that if the others knew that she had water they would insist they split it up equally so she decided to only let the youngest survivors share it seeing as though the adults could last longer.

As Max listened to everyone continue to introduce each other, she noticed none were the boy's parents, she was hoping they had survived for Ace's sake and her own. Max new she wasn't the best role model, hell she didn't even know who she was but what she did know was that she wasn't going to leave this small boy with one of the other survivors or by himself. Grabbing the water bottle from the bag max ripped a small bit of material from her tank top and soaked it in the water making sure she didn't waste any, then giving it to the boy to suck on.

Max stood while putting the water back in the bag then shoving it onto her back before bending down to pick Ace up.  
>"Come on little one, time to integrate a little so they don't get suspicious." Max said as she walked towards the easiest path to the top of the ship. As she was nearing the top Imam came and helps her with the last few steps, thanking him before he started to introduce her to everyone. <strong>'Well there goes one of my tasks, thank you Imam. No point in getting overly close to anyone, no guarantee that we will all survive'.<strong>Max thought grimly while nodding to the individuals that greeted her and giving them a small smile.

"This is Ace. Does anyone remember him arriving on board?" Max asked after the introductions were finished. No one seemed to know until the docking pilot spoke up.  
>"Yes I remember he came aboard with his father." Fry said while giving Ace a smile which he didn't respond to.<br>"Yeah, he doesn't seem to be a talker, I'm sure he's just shy." Max tries to explain without going into detail about the child strange behavior.

As everyone starts to go back into what's left of the ship to look for supplies, Max ask both Imam and Jack to stay so she could talk to them.  
>Addressing Imam first with a piercing gaze, she said.<br>"I have one bottle of water..."  
>"that's great, we should go tell the other's at once!" Imam cut in as soon as he heard water. As he went to pass max to find the others, Max grabbed his arm in a steel grip while staring into his eyes with a small amount of venom in her voice.<br>"ONE bottle of water will NOT go around everyone. I'm giving you the courtesy of telling you so your youngest son can share along with Jack and Ace, they need it more than us adults especially in this heat. " She said through gritted teeth. **'Please don't make me regret informing you Imam, I really don't want you on my shit list.'**Max thought while glaring at the older man waiting for his reply.

"You are right. Please extend the graciousness to my other sons as well they are not adults yet and need it also." He said bowing his head slightly in understanding, his smile never quite leaving his face.  
>"Yeah that's fine." Max smiled then turned to Jack who had been watching anxiously, waiting for them to finish.<br>"Can you keep this to yourself Jack? Max question looking at the boy with none of the severity that she had with the older man.  
>"Of course, my lips are sealed." He said excitedly while fidgeting. <strong>'A.D.D much?' <strong>Max laughed at the boys antics.

After ripping a bit of Jacks shirt to soak in the water after he had a sip of water and telling Imam when he saw his sons to tell them to come find her. Max decided to go back into the ship for shade and to sort out what weapons she could use and what would slow her down.  
>As she entered the doorway she noticed that Riddick wasn't chained to the post anymore, this made her smirk which she hid when Johns came back from what looked like a sprinting marathon.<p>

"Max, good to see you are alright. I would stay in the ship near us from now on though." He wheezed trying to get his breathing back to normal.  
>"You to Johns. what's wrong?" Max said trying to hide her amusement with the situation to do with Riddick and the dislike for the man in front of her who seems to be the only one who is on her shit list.<p>

"Riddick escaped and he seems to be heading in the direction of the blue sun, but he could sneak up on one of us at any time if he wanted to." Johns explained, then only just noticing the child in Max's arms, making his eyes widen slightly in surprise.  
>"Is that your son?" He asked like he had a lemon in his mouth, making Max raise an eyebrow.<p>

**'Should say yes, might keep him away from me.'** Though Max decided not to incase the child had a mother that is still alive somewhere. So not wanting to confuse the young boy Max answered honestly.  
>"No, but I will be looking after him until a family member claims him." And with that she walked off not wanting to deal with him anymore than necessary.<p>

As she was making her way back to the room with the cryo chambers, there was a noise over near a small metal cage like container, making Max pause while scrutinizing the object for danger. Carefully setting Ace down onto a fallen chamber, Max slowly made her way closer while pulling out a handgun from its holster on her right thigh.

Before she could even register what was happening she was on her back looking up into two animalistic silver eyes, a scream stuck in her throat.  
><strong>'Oh fuck.'<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you** to the people who have taken the time to read and review my story :D

**Sorry** for not uploading yesterday, had a wisdom tooth pulled out so I really wasn't in the mood to do anything aparts from sleep :) once again reviews are appreciated so please if you have time just make a comment.

I decided not to really describe Max's apearance because everyone is going to have a different pitcture in their head anyways so might as well keep it simple. :D All this is still new to me, i mainly do poetry so please give me your opinion. CHEERS

ummm i don't think i have anything else to say. Oh Dante is a Character from the game Devil May Cry series. (a favourite in early teenage years and even now) I thought Dante was a really strong masculine name and I really wanted to put an animal into the story, i was reading about a mythical Cat refered to a Phantom cat or Alien Big Cat and thought it would work nicely, with the story with some tweeking of looks and origins, as a sort of background explanation of the cat instead if just thowing in that there was an alien cat.

MUSIC - Blis n Eso, Hilltop Hoods, Slow Kids At Play, some Rihanna, Some Chriss brown, the Offspring, Skillet, Slipknot

* * *

><p>Max stared into the eyes of a predator for what seemed like forever, her brown eyes not blinking, just waiting for the beast to decide its path of action.<br>"Now now, you don't wanna hurt me, do you?" Max whispered, still having the gun pointing at the beast's side not wanting to kill unless she had to.

The animal was quite large, with pitch black fur, fang like teeth that resembled a saber tooth tiger's and of cause, his silver eyes. Max decided it was similar to a panther just slightly more alien with its tail more like a scorpions except for the fur and thankfully it looked as though it can retract the tip. **'Gotta be shitting me, I swear if he bites me I'm not going to be a happy camper.' **Max thought as she started to glare becoming annoyed.  
>"Bad kitty!" max tried, and to her surprise the big feline like animal started purring, trying to lay on her.<br>**'What the hell, you're nearly twice the size of me so you decide to smother me to death by laying on me!' **A disgruntled Max thought.

"Ok ok, get off please." max said pushing him off. With a huff she walked back over to Ace while still keeping an eye on the animal just in case it tried something. Ace had been sitting quietly while the creature was on Max, now he wanted to see the male feline up close so he slid off the chamber just as Max was getting close to him and pointed towards the animal.

Before Max can question the boy when she picks him up, Johns comes in seeming to be looking for something, but before Max can hide he spotted her.  
>"You're not an easy person to track down." He smirks, that is until he sees the animal and then he nearly shits his pant grabbing his gun, but before he pulls the trigger, Max steps in the way but as she does this, the animal burs in front of her while snarling at Johns.<p>

"Johns stop! Put away the gun before you accidently shoot Ace or myself, and don't even think about harming the animal."Max nearly yelled at him, while still being surprised by the cats actions.  
><strong>'Hmmm maybe I can keep him around, we seem to have a mutual liking of a certain blue eyed devil, plus he can be another set of eyes and ears watching Ace.'<strong>Max decided grinning.

"Now why the fuck not? One animal to worry about is enough." Johns replied breathing hard keeping his eyes on the cat waiting for it to pounce. **'Here's hoping.' **Max chuckled, averting Johns' attention onto her.

"He belongs to me. So if I say to not shoot him, then you don't bloody shoot him! Clear?" Max said sternly, adding a patronizing tone towards the end. As she said he belonged to her, the cat stopped for the most part growling at johns and shifted its attention back to Max

"Fine! But if that thing hurts anyone you will be held responsible. Clear?" Johns said turning and leaving without a backwards glance. As soon as Johns was out of sight the cat stopped growling completely. **'Suppose I should name him.**' Max thought looking down at the cat. He defiantly was lethal, she could feel it. A true predator, kind of reminds her of Riddick, at the thought of the convict Max's arousal spiked making her blush though not so noticeable on her tanned skin.

"Hmmm what should we call him Ace?" She asked as she let the child down cautiously so he could touch the cat. Watching like a hawk for any signs of malice from the cat, Max noticed it was purring while sniffing both her and Ace. Once again she felt herself start a rumbling deep in her chest, making the cat look up at her. **'Really need to stop doing that, it's not like I'm a bloody animal.**' Max's inner voice grumbled.

"How about Shadow? Too common do you think Ace?" Max questioned the boy, trying to find a suitable name. To Max's surprise both Ace and the animal shook their heads at her. **'Oh now that's just weird.' **Max thought as she stared at the overgrown cat.  
>"…Dante." Max suddenly said without thinking, making the feline rub his head on her hip.<br>"Ok Dante it is. Now seeing as though I didn't shoot you and I stopped Johns from doing the same I expect to be able to turn my back without you trying to eat someone." She said, like Dante could understand or reply.

A frightened gasp came from the doorway alerting the three to Fry's presence.  
>"I forgot that we were shipping two animals." fry said to herself out loud, shaking in fear that Max could nearly smell it coming off of her.<br>"Why are you so scared, Fry?" Max asked curiously tilting her head as she watched Fry's every move.

"They're referred to by most as 'Phantom' cats; they have several names from over the years, very ancient animals, with origin unknown. They are Large, muscular killers that have untold abilities. They resemble panthers, with attributes from other feline species that are now extinct. You shouldn't let the kid near it Max." Fry explained to Max, only accomplishing in making herself more scared than she was before.

Max stared at Dante for a few moments then slowly looked up at Fry.  
>"Cool." Was all she said on the matter before shrugging off her bag to do what she originally came down here to do. <strong>'Two huh? I get the feeling I don't want to meet the other one.'<strong> Max thought as she looked back at Fry as she started to speak again.  
>"You don't understand ok, they can't die and if they can, no one knows how!" Fry said eyeing Dante as he laid down curling himself around max legs with his head in Ace's lap still making sure he had view of Fry and the exits.<p>

"Then I would suggest you stay away from him." Max said dismissing the discussion. Scratching behind the feline's ear just to see what Fry's reaction would be. She wasn't disappointed either, making the older woman agitated enough to take a step forward, earning a snarl from Dante, making her take a few back then with one last look she shook her head and left. **'Really needs to get off her high horse for awhile.**' Max thought moving her attention to her weapons.

**'I agree.'**Max heard making her pause then spin around aiming her gun towards the door.

* * *

><p>I find wrinting easier late at night when im tired so if there are errors, thats probably why lol, i find i don't think about what i write as much when its late and usually finish a chapter within an hour, though i do re-read what i post the next day just to make sure it not total shit.<p>

If you have any questions just ask. :D

(**loving Teen Wolf!** i actually thought is was going to be crap when the previews came on tv for it, but it really has exceeded my expectations :D ps. im not a fan of twilight but i don't hate it, just think the story line isn't a unique one so i dont understand how it became as huge as it has. Love triangles in general and ones between mythical creatures have been done heaps so i dont really understand, but hey, each to their own :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks** again to the people that have taken the time to review this story. **:D**

Please keep **reviewing**O.O pretty please.

**NOTE** - Ok i wasn't going to make the cat able to mentally talk to Max, but then decide it could be a good way to insert humour into the story. So if anyone doesn't like it, i am sorry but i honestly think it will turn out alright **(tell me what you think) **

* * *

><p>Max could have sworn she heard someone, a masculine voice, though no one except Ace was in the room with her. It wasn't a voice she recognised, she knew that much for sure, thinking back to when she was introduced to the other survivors, Max was sure that it didn't belong to any of them.<br>**'I'm losing it. The heat has finally got to me.'**She decided shaking her head taking everything out of her bag and laying them on the chamber that Ace was sitting on just on.

**'The heat is not that bad.'** Commented the voice. Making Max spin around again with the long wide bladed Scimitar that she had been examining as the voice spoke.  
>"Ok, this is getting ridiculous. Ace do you know who is talking?" Max questioned the young boy who was laying on top of the overgrown cat sucking his thumb and the clothe she gave him earlier. The child lifted his head and just looked puzzled at Max before lowering his head again.<p>

**'That does it, I'm crazy. I mean look at the way he just looked at me. For a 3 year old he sure as has got the 'what the hell' look down packed.' **Max mused as she rubbed her temples, looking at all the weapons deciding that what she couldn't easily carry, she would give to the others.  
><strong>'The pup is not my alpha so I suppose he wouldn't hear me. But you on the other hand are. I am bonded to you now.' <strong>Came the voice again making her pause at the words, slowly looking down into the only set of eyes that were piercing hers.

"Oh please God, tell me that wasn't you. That is just too freaking to even contemplate right now." Max pleaded with the animal which made its lips curl up in what would looked like a snarl if not for the fact there was no malice in his features, so Max deducted that he was in fact grinning at her.  
>"Are you smiling at me? This is not funny!" Max said nearly temped to stop her foot like a child.<p>

**'I find it highly amusing actually. The woman smelling of fear and grease told you that my species have unknown abilities and this is just one of them. No one except for my alphas can hear my thoughts. As for the rumour that we are a sign or omen of evil, which for the most part is true, aren't all we are. We are also a protector of those who are our alphas.' **Dante slowly explained to her, eyeing the scimitar still in her hand.

As Dante finished telling her this information, Ace was looking up at her then down back at the cat, making Max chuckle at his lost expression. Deciding that what is, will be no matter what she does or say. So instead of running and avoiding the cat she was just going to let it be.

**'A big arse demon cat can talk to me through our minds, yeah that's normal, nothing weird about that at all.'**Max sarcastically thought putting the sword down still eyeing the cat out the corner of her eyes. Before Max had time to wrap her head around the new events Imam came in with his sons trailing after him.

"Max, these are my son's… The oldest is Suleiman, and then Hassan and the youngest is Ali." He introduced staring at Dante half way through making him pause. Max knew that they all would be weary of the cat for some time to come so she didn't bother saying anything.  
><strong>'I'm sure Fry will fill everyone in and make them stay away from him.' <strong>Mused Max even though she knew they had nothing to fear for the time being.

Max chucked the bottle of water to Imam, smiling and saying hello to the kids then telling Imam.  
>"They all can have a sip now and soak some material to suck on then later they can have some more. I don't know how long until water is found so let's make it last. Oh and in the mean time they should suck on a small pebble to reduce thirst." Max said as she noticed Ace asleep on the feline, making her smile a small genuine smile.<p>

"Thank you Max for you kindness. I also came to tell you we are all gathering weapons and such incase of Riddick and also there is a party going out to look for water." Imam informed her, waiting to see if she wished to go with the search party. Max thought about it as she took off her coat and laid it over the boy, so when he was in the sun he wouldn't burn.

"We will come, better than sitting around waiting.' Max grumbled trying to find how to secure the Scimitar and the shot guns to herself. Deciding the smaller knives, except the 3 throwing knives which she used to replace the one in her boot, would be given to whoever wanted them. Customizing the straps that held her Kukri knives, she managed to make it also hold the Scimitar which now was running down her spine. Unfortunately she was still clueless about the short guns.

"What, you are going to take the boy and the… feline?" Imam questioned disapprovingly, astonished at Max's range of weapons.  
>She wasn't really paying attention to Imam's worries, she was more focused on the cat and wondering if she could put straps on him to carry the guns, smirking Max decided that was what she was going to do as she turned to Imam.<p>

"Is there a problem with that?" Raising an eyebrow in question. Max stared at him waiting to see if he would voice his fears.

"No I suppose not. I would suggest you come now. I am led to believe that Johns want to leave soon." He replied slowly walking over to give back the water bottle trying not to get close to Dante while still being polite. Max groaned out load making everyone look at her except for Dante who was to occupied watching the newcomers every move.

**'Awww man, why does Johns have to go?'**Max whined hearing a chuckle from Dante in her mind. As she glared at the overgrown cat, Max said to Imam that she would follow shortly and that she just needed to pimp up her cat, making the cat's eyes grown comically wide.

After they had left Max went to one of the chambers and cut out some of the longer straps and some of the material from the seat then went back over to Ace and Dante.  
>"Ok I need you to stand up so I can try and make a holster for the shotguns." She said as she picked up the sleeping boy laying him down onto the chamber. Dante did as she asked though Max could tell if he was human he would be giving her the finger right now.<p>

After a few minutes of trying she finally made a carrier of sorts on both sides of Dante's side so that Ace could put his feet on and not fall off while also carrying the guns and water. Deciding that they were ready she picked up Ace and the bag, then scratched Dante's ear before walking off to find the others with the giant cat following closely behind her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>READ<span>**  
><strong>Once again please review. I would really like your honest opinions :D also to make me want to write more to this story and finish it.<strong>

Tell me if you think the the **timeline**is either to fast or too slow.

Dante will be at some points during the eclipse .. i dont know, malicious/evil/protective/stoic not so much cute and cuddly. He has a soft spot for Ace that could be a result in Max pretty much adopting the kid as hers in a primitive way.**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Song used - PINK Fucking Perfect.

* * *

><p>Max found the rest of the survivors just outside the ship with Paris on top sitting in a chair waving a hand held fan. As she approached everyone, she didn't notice them stop and stare at the ominous presence next to her, for she was trying to get her IPod out of her coat without waking Ace.<p>

She grinned in victory once she obtained the object, looking up at everyone staring at her made her drop it quickly , stopping in her tracks.  
>"What?" she asked frowning. She noticed their eyes kept flickering from her and Dante making her roll her eyes. <strong>'I'm the one who should be freaking out' <strong>She grumbled.

Deciding that the cat next to her could carry Ace, Max moved him to laying on the cats back with his feet on either side and his head on the cats broad shoulders. Looking back at the group who still hadn't said a word, she grew impatient.  
>"Well?" she inquired, lowly growling at them, inturn making Dante start growling, which made her stop at once astounded at how similar and animalistic it sounded.<p>

Luckily the only growling heard was from Dante making everyone quickly go back to their original conversation.  
>"Can I come?" question Jack as he stared at the large feline with awe, but only receiving a no from all the adults except for Max, then going back to their conversation.<p>

Not caring about their safety from Riddick, Max put a bud in one ear, leaving the other free so that she was still aware of her surrounding, then pressed play.

"Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life.<p>

Mistreated ,Misplaced  
>Misunderstood, Miss knowing it's all good<br>It didn't slow me down, Mistaking  
>Always second guessing, Underestimating<br>Look I'm still around."

As they started moving out Max walked over to Jack, as everyone that was staying behind went out of sight, she pulled out the bottle of water from the pouch on Dante's side. Offering the kid a drink and re-soaking of the material before putting it back while rubbing the teenagers head.  
>Turning as she hears Imam calling for her, Max told Jack to keep out of trouble and that she understood why 'she' was pretending to be a boy. With that Max smirked then turned leaving a stunned Jack behind.<p>

Catching up to the group yet still staying a few paces behind them, Max softly started to sing to the music playing in her ear and shading Ace from the suns with her coat, not wanting the little dude to get heat stroke.

They had been walking for near 2 hours and the only thing keeping her entertained was Johns' paranoia involving Riddick, for he constantly spun around at every sound and aiming his gun at the slightest of movement. Then there were Dante's comments here and there about either the people or the environment, clueing Max in that the uneasiness she feels from this planet was not without reason.

**'If you believe in legends then I am an omen, in this case you could say I'm an omen of death, evil and darkness. There are creatures waiting just under the surface until they can once again rise from where they have been banished.'** He explained in a slightly cryptic manner, as they approached a bone yard that the others had hoped were trees.  
><strong>'That's… great, thanks for the insight there.'<strong>Max replied with a hint of sarcasm as she made her way through what looked like a ribcage.

"Hey does that mean if you stay with me, I will be constantly surrounded by evil?" questioned Max out loud now that no one would hear her. All she got from the feline was a human like grunt and his tail slapping her leg.  
>"Just a logical question Dante, geez." Max laughed but then suddenly stopped as she got a whiff of something that made her arousal spike again. Dante was in front of her growling making Max look around cautiously while picking up a now awake Ace.<p>

"Down boy." Came a growl from above, further along the skeleton, making Max snap her head up knowing that voice. Putting her hand on Dante's head silently telling him it was ok for now which stopped him snarling at Riddick but was still ready to strike if there was any threat.

"Well this is certainly an interesting development." Riddick rumble like voice said as he came into sight, lowering himself to the ground. Unbeknownst to Max he was surprised that the feline had bonded with her, or anyone at that. He knew that if it wasn't for her the Phantom cat would have probably killed all the survivors within minutes of making itself known to its prey.

Now knowing that the cat wouldn't attack him he walked towards Max, who was eyeing him cautiously not knowing his intentions. Feeling the tension in the cat's body Max laid Ace onto his back again while telling him not to interfere. As soon as she did this, in a flash Riddick had pinned her up against the bone wall, sniffing her neck ignoring the low growling from the cat behind him.

Max stayed extremely still as Riddick grazed his teeth along her neck and shoulder. Suddenly Dante stopped growling and moved off further but stayed close enough just incase, confusing max. She then noticed she was purring in synch with Riddick's low deep rumbles.  
>"What the fuck!" Max exclaimed twisting under Riddick's arm and slowly backing away towards Dante. <strong>'What the hell was that?'<strong>she thought freaking out.

**'That unfortunately was two animals finding their mate.'** Dante deadpanned answering Max's question. This only made Max turn her head slightly still keeping her eyes on Riddick.  
>"What? I'm not an animal therefore he is not my mate!" Max said in a slightly high pitched voice.<p>

"Keep tellin' yourself that, but you belong to me. You. Are. Mine!" Riddick said not quite believing that this had happened but atleast understood. Max, rolling her eyes as she started to turn around to leave, was suddenly pinned again against the bone wall with Riddick hovering just an inch away from her lips. Slowly he bent his head just so their lips grazed each other, growly for Max to submit to him.

Suddenly pain erupted from his southern region as max kneed him.  
>"I May belong to you in a purely primitive way but I am NOT easy!" she hissed smugly making Riddick ripped his goggles off and stare at Max with possessiveness, arousal and angered silver eyes.<p>

**'That's fucking hot.' **Max gulped as her arousal sky rocketed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>PLEASE<span>** review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE**- i deleted the chapter 8 that i had before and here is the new one.

Thanks to the people who have reviewed :D really appreciated!

* * *

><p>"You're mine in every sense of the word." Riddick growled as he straightened up. Max's temper started to rise, mostly at the fact she wanted to give in to him.<br>**'I wouldn't say anything stupid.'**Dante said knowing what she was about to say and also knowing that she would ignore him. Dante walked behind a couple of loose bones still aware of his alpha but keeping them out of sight for the pup's sake.

"I am as much yours as I am Johns!" Max said instantly regretting involving another male as she saw Riddick's eyes flash with rage. Before she could run, Max was on her back looking up into his eyes as his body covered hers to stop her from moving. **'When I say in, what I'm sure will be the near future, not to say something stupid, think back to this moment.' **Deadpanned Dante, rolling his eyes and laying down making sure the pup didn't run off.

"Want to repeat that Max? Hmmm, I didn't quite hear you." Riddick growled into Max's ear as his beast screamed for him to mark her as his mate. Max was tempted to repeat her statement, word for word, but knew Riddick wouldn't tolerate much more.  
>"Did you want me to spell it to?" Max decided pushing things a little further. Riddick wrapped a hand around her neck squeezing hard enough to get his point across.<p>

Even in this compromising position, Max couldn't help but raise a hand and run the tips of her fingers slowly over his features, paying extra attention to his brow and lips. While she was occupied with Riddick, she wasn't aware that she had started purring, Riddick on the hand, was aware as soon as she started. As he let go of Max's neck she slightly turn her head to the left not realising what she was doing, still staring at his face.

A sharp pain was what brought Max out of her trance like state, not aware that Riddick had quickly dipped his head and was now biting the column of her neck that meets the shoulder. Gripping the back of his head Max wasn't sure if she wanted to push him away or pull him closer as the pain bled into pleasure.

"Now you are mine and there is no way you are getting away from me." Riddick rumbled as he licked the new bite mark he had created.  
>"Fuck you." Max halfheartedly replied trying to find the energy to make it sound more threatening.<br>"I'm planning on it." Riddick chuckled as he started slowly grinding into Max making her light headed.

**'We have two humans heading our way, so I would pull yourselves together before they see you and before I'm scarred for life.'** Grumbled Dante while he appeared from around the corner.  
>Riddick must have noticed to, for he was already up and helping Max to her feet keeping a possessive hand on her hip.<p>

**'Take the pup.'** Dante said as he rubbed up against Max's stomach, as she did the overgrown cat stalked forward, crouching and blending in with the shadows in case he needed to pounce.  
>Max becoming overwhelmed with the tension she was sensing from both Males, which was making her increasingly worried.<p>

Max watched as Fry sat down just on the other side of the ribcage, in front of Dante who was still crouching in anticipation.  
><strong>'That's it? You're both threatened by Fry sitting down?'<strong> Max asked incredulous.  
><strong>'Really?'<strong>She couldn't help but ask again. Wanting to laugh but stopped herself, not wanting Fry to turn around and see them.

**'I'm being cautious and watching your back seeing as though you are not capable at times. There is also the male coming towards us as well that reeks of deception and death.'**Dante told her as she prayed he wasn't talking about Johns. As fate would have it, he was exactly the person that came into view.

"Speak of the devil. Dante I give you permission to attack him if you feel it necessary." Max whispered so low that the two people now talking about the docking pilot, aka Fry, trying to drop the passenger's when things went wrong.

Max felt a rumble deep in Riddick's chest that she took as a sign of agreement, making her mold herself closer to him not caring about the extra heat from his body mixed with the three suns. Then to Max's surprise they started talking about her and Dante, gaining her attention again and making the man behind her tighten his grip on her.

"I don't want that feline anywhere near people Johns. Hell I don't trust Max, there is something unnerving looking into her eyes. Where do you think they have gone off to?" Fry asked as she took another swig of the alcohol.  
>"can we try shooting it?" Johns asked, even though Fry had already told him it wouldn't workl.<p>

"Shooting the cat won't work. We were transporting them to people who would pick them up and take them to one of the maximum prison because the prisoners had managed to kill all of the Abbagoochies hybrids that were used to keep the number of prisoners down. They chose these animals because they can't die." Fry said frustrated.

"Alright so there is no way to kill the beast. At this point we just need to trust Max to keep it on a leash. Plus how bad can the cat be? It lets the kid near it, hell it was letting the child ride it like a show pony." Johns said running a hand through his hair.

Max couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself when Johns likened Dante to a show pony.  
><strong>'Keep laughing and you'll be carrying the pup for the remainder of our stay on this planet.'<strong>Dante's snide like voice rang in Max's mind, only making her chuckle more; luckily Johns and Fry had started to walk off.

"Cheer up Dante, you're the best show pony I've ever seen." Max grinned at the overgrown cat that was now sitting in front of her, narrowing his eyes into slivers.  
>"So what can kill you?" Max asked going over Fry's words. Max tilted her head back and to the right to look at Riddick, who was now getting pocked in the face by the child in her arms. Surprisingly he didn't growl at the boy, instead bit Aces finger as he went to poke again, indulging in the child like games, making the boy laugh.<p>

**'Not that I am aware of, though every living creature has a fault or an 'Achilles Heel' as you could say. That is the way nature intended it, the balance. Just like the balance between good and evil.'**Dante said

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE<span>- **The meeting between Dante and Riddick will be in the next chapter seeing as though Riddick got a bit preoccupied. I'm thinking about making them but heads a little at times? Tell me what you think would work well between them.****

**NOTE**- PLEASE tell me what you think. I won't know if my writing is to what people like if you don't. So please take a few moments to write something GOOD or BAD :D I can't stress this enough lol soon you'll get sick of reading it.

I'll give you a **cookies**? (well not really, but it's a nice gesture :D)


	9. Chapter 9

Extremely tired writing this, so there a probably a few mistakes with grammer and spelling. i'll check later.

**NOTE -** Thank you to **ALL** the reviewers and especially to **hideher** (sorry if you didn't want me to aknowledge you but you've been great so i just had to)

* * *

><p>"What did the fur ball say?" Riddick rumbled staring at the cat, taunting Dante over Max's shoulder. Dante's lips curling up further over his protruding fangs. Max rolled her eyes, moving away from Riddick and getting the water out for Ace. Looking at the bottle that was now under half full, she hoped they would find water within the next three hours.<p>

**'Do you like your male partners to have scars?'**Dante asked Max as he started to crouch getting ready to pounce. As she raised an eyebrow and shook her head, Max turned back to look at the pair, whom were both scrutinizing the other, seemingly wanting to show dominance.

"I'm sure we all will be getting a few before we get off this planet, well that is if we do. Otherwise scars are the least of our worries." Max muttered thoughtfully, thinking about how much time the small child in her arms had before he starved.  
><strong>'Hopefully we find some food along with that water.' <strong>She thought.

"Retract the tip Dante." Max said dully, not really worried about him using his scorpion like tail. Ace wriggled in her arms so she lowered him to his feet, watching him as he walked over to Riddick and kicked his shin, then walked over to Dante and grabbed one of his long thick fangs pulling him towards Max.

Max couldn't help it and bursts out laughing as both 'animals' stared dumbfounded that a 3 year old just did that.  
>"High-five." Max said giving Ace a high-five still chuckling for he kept his grip on Dante's fang.<p>

"MAX? MAX ARE YOU HERE?" Imam shouts were heard, making Riddick tense up and quickly putting his goggles back in place. Dante on the other hand tense but was careful of the child that had a grip on his tooth.

"Time for you to play Hide and go seek Riddick." Max said preoccupied with weather to save Ace's energy or let him walk for a little while.  
><strong>'If he tires, then he'll sleep, and hopefully while the pups unconscious we'll find food and water.' <strong>Dante's voice cut into Max's thoughts. Nodding, Max indicated with her head for them to head off.

Dante and Ace walked in front of her and exited the skeleton, before she made it she was once again slammed into a bone wall.  
>"Remember, you're mine. Stay away from Johns." Hissed Riddick as he lowered his head, just as his lips skimmed her cheek and was about to touch her lips, he felt a slight pressure where he had been kneed before.<p>

Pausing, looking into Max's eyes and seeing the smirk on her face, Riddick growled, maneuvering his body so his legs were between her own, then snaking an arm between her thighs and hoisted her up off the ground, making her wrap her legs around his waist to keep balanced.

Max now level with Riddick she gripped his goggles and ripping them off his eyes looking into his fierce silver primitive eyes.  
>"Beautiful." She whispered before leaning down and pecking Riddick's lips before pulling back.<br>"gotta go, see ya around." Max said smirking to herself.

Riddick wasn't one to be teased; no he didn't like that one bit. Savagely claiming Max's lips in a passionate, possessive kiss, it was a battle of wills, a battle for dominance and Max wasn't giving in. Riddick started grinding into Max again needing her to submit, he also started growling deep in his chest while pulling on Max's long hair receiving whimpers from Max but not from pain.

Finally Max gave in for now and let Riddick control her for this instants, gripping his neck and bicep.  
><strong>'The 'holy man' is about thirty seconds from interrupting your play time.'<strong> Dante's voice made its way through Max's mind making her pull away from Riddick breathing heavily.  
>"Imam is about to enter!" She whispered urgently as she dropped her legs from Riddick's waist, pulling her shirt back into place.<p>

When she looked back up Riddick was out of sight, but before she could say anything for him to hear, Imam walked into view, coming to stand in front of her.  
>"Child you shouldn't be alone, who knows where this Riddick is and what he is capable of. Now come along the others are nearly at the end of this grave and say they can see a sort of settlement." Imam informed Max making her smile genuinely at the thought that they may find Food and water sooner than she thought.<p>

"That's great. We should catch up. I think I'm already on Fry's shit list for not giving a shit about what she had to say." Max said as she started walking with Imam but just before leaving the skeleton entirely, Max had to throw another dig at Riddick.  
>"Though Johns seems to like me too much to put me on his, so I think I'm safe. Such a charming guy hey Imam?" Max smirked widely as she left, hearing a growl from the area behind her.<p>

As Max, Imam, Dante and Ace caught up with the others, Max put Ace down so he could walk at his pace and holding onto Dante's Fang like he would her hand. Max got a kick out of this as she continuously teased him about his masculinity as they approached what seemed like a ghost town.

As everyone separated to explore and what not, Max lead the overgrown cat and child In the direction to the biggest building hoping to find food.  
><strong>'So now we know what is between here and the crash site it should only take us about an hour and a half if we make no stops and aren't slowed down by being cautious?'<strong> Max half asked Dante and half thought to herself.

'**Yes and if we run it should only take an estimated time of 40-50 minutes.' **Dante agreed. As they made their way over to a building that that had the words 'Mess Hall Kitchen Supplies' written on the sides.

Someone had chained the door and instead of piss farting around trying to pick the lock Max just grabbed one of her Kukri knives from her back and struck the old brittle metal, watching as it fell to the ground before pushing open the door.  
>Holding her breath as she walked in, Max exhaled sending a silent prayer to whoever cared. It was fully stocked even with things especially for kids and infants in a desert like heat. The Shed like building specially insulated to use the sun to keep the contents cool.<p>

"Are you hungry Ace?" Max asked as she was looking for something that may appeal to him.  
>"What do you feel like? Do you want anything Dante?" she asked them both, grabbing the couple of canned tuner and dried meat for Dante as he nodded his head.<p>

Ace pointed to the long life milk carton and the chocolate, making Max smile. "How about the milk, chicken and gravy along with some fruit and the chocolate after?" Max asked, grabbing all of them and opening the baby jar of chicken and gravy for him to eat first. Also grabbing a spoon for him, along with a bowl for Dante to eat out of.

As Max finished up helping Ace with his food she heard gun shots that seemed to come from the direction of the crash site. Quickly placing the child on Dante, they ran out of the building and joining the rest of the group as they started to run back to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVIEW<span>** please, tell me what you **liked** or **didn't like**.

or any comment that you want :D


	10. Chapter 10

Ok here is a longer chapter. **HOPE**you guys enjoy :)

**THANKS **- to everyone who has reviewed

TO **Zannna**. thank you heaps for commenting. About Shazza i was actually thinking about keeping her alive and killing 'someone' else earlier than they did in the movie (EVERYONE GUESS WHO lol) hopefully Dante will fit in to the story further into the story for you :) and i still dont know what im going to do to Imam.

once again **im sorry** to the people i give shout outs to in case they dont appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Max kept a 10 minute stretch between her and the group as they made their way back, just in case there was danger up ahead, she didn't want Ace near. Watching Jones enter the area with tall dirt like mounds that resembled large anthills in her opinion, she heard more gun shots and screams.<br>"Stay here with Ace." Ordered Max as she picked up her pace, quickly catching up to the Arab boys, passing them along with Imam.

As she caught up to Jones, she saw Shazza knock Riddick out who was on the ground without his goggles, snarling at the sight she felt blind fury start to build up inside her. Max, not aware of why she was enraged at the sight in front of her, kept her cool and slowly walked towards them with a glint in her eyes that made the people before her uneasy.

**'Incredible, I have never seen someone with an animalistic soul control their urges, especially not rage.' **Dante said as he came into the area but staying further back. But Max wasn't listening to him as she, what the others would describe, stalked towards them. When she stopped next to Jones she just looked up at him.

"That's playing dirty Jones. Can't win in a fair fight eh?" Max calmly stated before looking at Shazza.  
>"He killed Zeke, Max! The animal killed him!" Shazza near yelled.<br>"Where's the blood? Wouldn't there be blood on either him or his weapon?" Max patronizingly asked as she walked closer to the woman.  
>"I don't see any. What about you?" Max continued before Shazza could say anything.<p>

Max fingers twitched, wanting to grab one of her Kukri knives and thrust it into the woman repeatedly. Pushing the urge away for she actually like Shazza and understood that her mind would assume it to be the convict that killed her partner. Also Max understood that she was mourning and in shock.

Turning to look at Jones after she figured she wasn't going to get a reply from Shazza, she watched as he hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulder and started walking back to the ship. Confused at why she had wanted to kill everyone in range for the man who had been kicked unconscious, and yet was able to push that reaction away and stay relatively calm.

**'I don't know him and this shit has got to stop. No more fucking making-out just because he has me pinned against his body.'**She thought disgruntled as she went over to Dante who was now lying down with Ace who already had his arms up for her to pick him up.

As she picked up Ace and started to walk back towards the ship, Dante spoke up again.  
><strong>'It's not that simple, it's inevitable that you two will be drawn to each other. And that urge to kill before? That was you subconsciously wanting to eliminate any threat and protect your mate. Accept it Max.' <strong>Dante said in a smirk like voice, enjoying his master's agitation at her situation with Riddick.

"Max? What's that on your neck?" Shazza called to her seemingly calmed down immensely. Max stopped in her tracks frowning, lowering Ace onto Dante, then looking see what Shazza was going on about.  
>"What are you talkin' 'bout Shaz?" Max questioned looking over at the female.<br>Shazza walked over taking a closer look. As she saw it up close she gasped.  
>"It's a bite mark!" Shazza said, trying to get closer. Max took a step back.<p>

"It's not. It's just from some debris hitting me as we were crashing." Max lied while touching the area in her neck, as she internally seethed that Riddick had in fact bit her. Not wanting the woman to ask more questions, Max turned and started walking towards the ship with a bit more of a purpose.

**'That Motherfucker BIT me!'**Max continued to seethe as she was about to enter the ship. Dante just followed while chuckling at Max but stopped as Max bumped into Jones.

Quickly stepping out of Jones arm as he was raising them up to put around her to 'steady her', Max quickly apologized and went to pass him.  
>"Wait up there. I'm curious as to why you were defending Riddick?" Jones asked slightly pissed, while grabbing her upper arm and pulling her into her chest.<br>"I was stating the obvious. If you don't let go of me, I will break your nose." Max said deadly quiet. Jones not being the smartest bloke around and also choosing the moment Max was pissed off, kept his grip strong.

Unluckily for Jones he had gripped her left arm, making it easier for max to pull back a little before swinging her fist into his nose before he could react. He instantly let go of Max's arms cupping his bleeding nose. As Max looked down at Ace hoping he didn't see her do that. As she took her eyes off Jones to do so, he quickly back handed her, making her head spin to the side while her hair covered the area he just abused.

Dante, who wanted to attack the human but couldn't because of the child on his back, resorted to snarling and thinking about using his venomous tail but stopped as Max held up a hand to him as she slowly looked back at Jones.

They both stared at each other, waiting for either one to do something, with one having a broken nose and the other with a shallow cut through their eyebrow.  
>"Didn't your Mama ever tell you not to hit a lady?" Max said in a drawl, imitating Jones's accent, which in turn, made him raise his hand again but before he could strike her again, she kneed him in the balls and punched him in the stomach before calmly walking past into the ship with Dante also tripping him then walking over him to follow her.<p>

**'Are you ok?'**He asked her as they made their way towards Riddick, wondering if Max had realised that she knew where he was without asking. Their minds connecting, though unlike how Max and himself were connected. Dante was thinking about telling her but decided to let her learn this on her own.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm not as pissed as I was before, that's gotta be a good thing I suppose." Max shrugged as she entered the room that Riddick was in. She watched as his eyes flew open when he heard her. He started to smirk but then stopped as he saw the bloody eyebrow. Max not caring what he had to say about it decided to start a conversation not involving herself.  
>"Got knocked out by an unarmed chick there Riddick. Gotta say, that's not very impressive." Max grinned widely as he narrowed his eyes and refused to say anything.<p>

"Why do you smell like Jones?" Riddick growled as he sniffed the air then whipped his head back to her in anger. Max not taking his territorial shit after learning that he bit her.  
>"You know. The usual." Max said to rile Riddick up to get back at him yet keeping it clean for Ace's sake. Even though he couldn't smell arousal coming from her, he couldn't help the images coming into his mind involving his mate.<p>

"Hey show pony, why don't you take the pup and explore?" Riddick half asked, half ordered the giant cat, not once taking his eyes off of Max.  
><strong>'You just can't help yourself, can you? When he is out of chains he is not going to let you out of his sight now that he thinks you're getting cozy with the 'hype'.' <strong>Sighed Dante in a way he would to a child as they kept getting their hand stuck in the cookie jar. Shaking his head at his master's childish antics, he left chuckling to himself after he licked Max's hand in an affectionate way.

"Hype? Jones is a druggie?" Max questioned the cat out loud earning a chuckle from the man chained up.  
>"Of course he's a 'hype'. You can smell it all over him." Riddick said talking down to Max a little.<br>"You sense's aren't that strong, we'll change that when we get off this rock." He said mainly to himself. Max not liking that at all, decided to say something to piss him off.  
><strong>'What the hell, he's chained up so he can't pin me against the wall this time.'<strong>Max thought.

"He smelt pretty good to me when I was pressed against him." She said using an uncaring voice. Riddick was mad before about her smelling like another man but now he was livid, pulling on the chains as he stood up, wishing he wasn't chained so he could show her what he thought about her comment. As Max watched Riddick sit back down, Dante decided to share his opinion.

**'I'm glad I am not you.'** Dante said from somewhere in the ship, as he could still hear their conversation, if given a reason, he would interfere.  
>"What?" Max said in a fake innocent voice. Keeping the grin off her face as Riddick stared harshly at her from his seated position.<p>

Before he could say anything to her, Fry walked in not even noticing Max.  
>"Where's the body?" Fry asked standing as far away from Riddick as she could.<br>Max noticed this and made her laugh causing Fry to yelp and spin around.  
>"What are you doing here Max!" She said diverting her glare at Max now, making Riddick tense slightly.<p>

"Just chillin'." Max said shrugging a shoulder as if it was normal for someone to be having a conversation with a killer without fear. Fry looked Max up and down before going back to Riddick,  
>"ok what about the sounds Jones said you heard?" She tried again to get an answer out of the convict. Getting frustrated at the lack of response, Fry turned to leave as Dante entered with Ace giggling, and walked over to Max's side. As soon as Fry saw the Giant cat that weighed more than her, and if the Phantom cat stood on its back legs would be taller as well, She quickly scampered back towards Riddick.<p>

Calming her nerves, Fry looked at Riddick deciding to try and unnerve him a bit.  
>" Just so you know, there is a debate right now as to whether we should just leave you here to die.<br>Max listened as Riddick scared the woman about the taste of human blood without much interest. He jumped up scaring Fry who wanted to see his eyes while making Ace giggle at him. Max sensed the teenage girl before she spoke.  
>"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Jack asked extremely excited at the prospect.<p>

Max watched after Fry made the girl leave as Ace started to wriggle around on Dante's back wanting to get down. Dante looked up at Max for confirmation, Max nodded in response to let the child down. When Dante had crouched so Ace could slide off without getting hurt, Ace walked over to where Riddick was seated trying to get up into his lap. Max couldn't describe what she was feeling at the sight; something in her gut gave a tug.

Fry on the other hand knew how she felt, she was scared shitless for the kid, wanting to go over there and get the child away from the killer. Max sensing this looked at Fry, thinking coward as she saw the woman back down before even moving a finger to do so.

Riddick surprisingly lifted his leg that Ace was trying to climb so the kid slid into his lap while giggling at Riddick's antics. Riddick smiled so slightly that no one would notice it, except Max who also smiled watching 'Big Bad' become soft in those few moments concerning the small child.

"Look deeper" He said, his face neutral again as he looked up at Fry referring back to when they had looked in the hole. Once he said that Jones walked in, his nose clear of blood and it looked to Max as though he straightened out his nose leaving it slightly swollen, not having enough time to bruise.

"Look deeper? Alright then, Max you're goin' down that hole." Jones said harshly.  
><strong>'Looks like someone's holding a grudge.' <strong>Max chuckled as she glanced down at Dante before glaring at Jones.  
>"Fine." Max agreed not letting the over confident arsehole win.<br>"Fine! I'll go grab some rope." He said roughly turning to head back out with Fry following looking like she was going to protest, but Max knew she wouldn't. The woman didn't hold much courage against someone bigger than her.

"Not. Happening!" Came Riddick's furious voice. With Jones quick appearance while he was conscious, Riddick noticed the newly set nose and the swelling. He knew it was Jones that caused his mate to bleed and why she smelled like him.  
>"So want to tell me again why you smell like him?" Riddick asked though it came out more as a demand.<br>"You know I would… But I have to go down a hole and most likely get eaten. So I'll see you later. Oh and Ace and Dante are staying here with you." Max said wishing she could just disappear as Riddick stared at her intensely.

**'I am not staying here. I will go with you.'** Dante said tensing up facing Max.  
>"Nope, you're staying here and watching Ace." Max said not caring if the overgrown cat didn't like it. Before Dante could continue to disagree with her she commanded.<br>"I order you to stay here with Ace." Not giving any room for discussion as she starred down the cat. Once Dante bowed his head in submission she quickly left so she didn't have to deal with Riddick. As she left the ship heading towards the group Max realised she left Dante and Riddick pretty much alone together, Max stopped for a second then burst out laughing at how those two would act. Just hoping one doesn't kill the other, for then she would have to have a severe talking to them about how to act in front of a child.

As she reached everyone she was still chuckling which made everyone stare at her with anxiety. Mainly Fry and Paris were skittish towards her.

"Lets get this over with." Max sighed, jerking towards Paris who squeaked and jumped into the air. Max continued to laugh, amused by the thin man.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE<span>** Alright you know the drill :D **please review**and keep in mind this is the first ever story i have written that wasn't for when i was in school. so im still getting into the groove as you could say.(Now im just rambling...)

Its also cool to hear how you guys would **change the movie** if you could (**not**saying the movie needs changing.

Oh **QUESTION?**Im Australian so i write words like ASS as ARSE. Does that bother anyone when i write something to how we spell it? most of the stories i read are American written so i was just curious. :D

OH another **QUESTION!** I don't think i could write a sex scene so tell me if you care if i don't put one in? I know i put my rating as M and i also know many people think that means there is usually sex in it sooo yeah tell me wat you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another Chapter, I'm not to sure about this one, i dont it came out as how i saw it but we'll see what you guys think of it.**

**TO ooberstien** - Thank you for your review and i will try my hardest. first story so it may not be a masterpiece but i will try :) :)

**TO Zannna** - You make me chuckle :D And you're right, most would protect the young even if it they weren't blood related, but i always saw caroline fry as a coward, even when they had her as the heroine. i know they didn't portray her this way, but that was how i saw her character and i thought it suited her. thankfully she was nowhere near as i have her in this story or everyone would be happy she died at the end of the movie.  
><strong>Ps. I like how you refered to Riddick as "Papa Riddick" may i use that in the story?<strong>

**TO jaygal11** - Max is something else?:) thanks for your comments. and Im glad your enjoying the story :D

**TO JJ-Jefferu** - Thank you! I appreciate your comments and thanks for liking how i write!

**TO Alezensupernuke** - thank you for you comment, also Im glad you dont mind about the spelling and the, maybe nonexistent, sex scene (still not sure, we'll see.)

**THANK YOU** to the people who have taken the time to PM me aswell :)

Really do appreciate the people who have taken the time to read this story and who have also reviewed!

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck am i doing this?" Max said out loud as she was standing in the trench like grave, peering down at the bloodied hole, tying to decide whether to use her guns or knives.<br>"If you die, can I have your weapons?" Jack asked from a safe distant away next to Shazza.  
>"Sure." Max said distractedly.<br>"No!" Everyone else said at the same time over the top of Max.

Stopping to actually think about the kid's remark, Max slowly turned around frowning. Jack's eyes kept glancing at Max's before looking away again.  
>"Thanks for the vote of confidence about my survival Jack, plus I have quite a few small knives back at the Ship you can have." Max said grabbing both her guns and shuffling onto her stomach before crawling into the hole.<p>

"Max! Stop encouraging the boy!" She heard from several, in slightly different ways, people but not caring enough to figure out whom.

**'Why did you have to leave me here?'** Dante's whining voice spoke as Max used the flashlight in her mouth to see further into the hole as she continued crawling through the small space.  
><strong>'Needed you to watch Ace.'<strong>She grunted in her mind as she moved further into the tunnel.

Finally the tunnel led to an open area under the desert ground, being pitch black except for the light beams from the hollow mounds and also her small torch. Realising that this area would be best with close range combat weapons rather than her guns, Max put the handguns back into their holsters then sliding her twin Kukri knives out.

**'Something's down here Dante, if you have any information that could help, now would be the time to tell me.'**Max thought as she kept walking. She felt like she was being surrounded, being cornered as pray. Cautiously Max had her curved Kukri knives held out as she was slightly crouched trying to pinpoint where the threat was.

Max kept walking as she shined her torch around trying to find something that could tell her if Zeke was down here or not. Hearing something scatter from her left, Max spun facing that area but not seeing anything. Turning back in the direction she was going, Max stopped as she inspected one of the dirt like pillars that was a good 20 metres away, thinking that she saw slight movement coming from it. With what little light she had down here she wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or if something was molding in with the dirt pillar's silhouette shadow like form.

As she squinted trying to see in the near nonexistent light, whatever she thought she saw suddenly dropped from two legs and proceeded to move into the shadows on all four legs with what looked like a tail. Max jumped back, eyes wide not expecting the sudden move, quickly tried to calm herself but the sight had rattled her quite deeply.

**'All I sense is that there are thousands of flesh eating inhabitants contained and bound in the earth. Max I highly recommend you leave before you get yourself killed.' **Dante's slightly stressed voice sounded in her mind making her lose her concentration for a split second. Out of the corner of her eyes Max saw the long tail like appendage come swiping at her incredible fast, quickly twisting out of its path and bringing her knife down cutting the tail making the creature hiss and retreat.

Breathing heavily and keeping wide eyes open for more attacks, Max noticed that she was crouching near a wall and her foot was sliding. Trying not to let her guard down, Max lowered her hand and felt with the tip of her finger, that held the knife, what the substance was. Bringing her hand back up slowly not making any sudden movements, she glanced at her finger that was now in the light of her torch.  
><strong>'Guess I know who that belongs to.' <strong>Max thought as she saw the blood.

**'OK, now get out of there!' **Dante said not even trying to hide his agitation. Before Max could reply, her vision blurred molding two pictures together, she recognized her surroundings and then she caught the sight of Riddick and Ace as well.

Max was about to ask Dante why she could see what he was seeing, but before she could, she felt pain in her side as she flew through the air hitting another wall. Getting to her knees aware that her torch was now laying broken where it fell, Max quickly jumped to her feet ignoring the pain.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Max whispered trying to determine where they all were and calm her racing heart. This time as one approached her she was ready and sidestep the creature while bringing down the knife, stabbing it through the head as the other knife was shoved into the creature gut.

Max stood her ground as the creature was still determined to struggle, having enough; Max twisted the knife in its scalp until it fell motionless. Taking out her weapons and scanning for more, Max decided she wouldn't survive forever down here and couldn't kill them all as she had a feeling that these were only young ones.

Max twirled the knives in her hand getting ready for another onslaught. As another one charged her, she also ran at it but before they collided max let herself skid underneath its slicing up its stomach then Flipping back up into a standing position. Not knowing where all this evasive maneuvering came from but not caring at this point in time, Max debated whether she should make a run for the exit.

Decision made Max slid one of the Kukri knives onto her back and started running toward the hole she came from but stopped short as she could make out at least a three dozen in between her and her exit that was close to 50 to 60 metres away.

**'I'm not going to make it. I'm going to die.'**Max thought over dramatically for effect, trying desperately to figure out another way. Looking up she realised that the risen mounds were large enough to fit her body through, running to the closest dirt wall and started climbing up.

As she got a couple of metres from the ground she felt something wrap around her leg. No matter how hard Max braced herself, it was not prepared for the strength that yanked her down, making her land painfully onto the ground once again.

Getting onto her knees again, Max watched as she was surrounded by dozens of these creatures. Slowly hoping the alien creatures wouldn't see her, Max lifted one of her handguns from her thigh. Quickly before the creatures could pounce, Max shot one in the head, the light coming from the gun making the others hiss and retreat further back from her.

As the creature fell to the ground dead, Max didn't waste any time and started climbing again shooting at the creatures as they tried following her up. Once Max reached the top, she either got the rope that was connected to her stomach snagged on something, or those creatures were smart little bastards.

Before the thing could pull her down again Max cut the rope and watched as it fell, before using the hand that held the gun and punching the dirt wall in front of her faces. Her vision blurred again but this time she didn't see the inside of the ship, but she saw the dirt mounds from the outside. As she was distracted Max didn't see the creature only a metre underneath her but before its clawed hand could reach her leg, Max was yanked out of the mound by Shazza and imam as Dante had clawed his way, just underneath were Max had been, to the creature and was swiping his now extended claws that were closed to 3 inches long, at the creature while snarling in complete fury.

"Are you ok, we didn't know where you were until Dante ran past us towards here and we heard your gun going off!" Jack ramble as Max got her bearings and tightened her grip of the knife as she walked back to where Dante was still 'playing' with his prey. Too tired and sore, Max paused for a moment then shoved the knife through the dirt into the creature ending its life.

"Fuckers." Max whispered before looking down at the cat that was sniffing her from head to toe. Licking at all the cuts and scrapes she had covering her arms and legs.  
>"I'm pretty sure I told you to stay at the ship." Max halfheartedly chided the cat before rubbing a hand through his fur, liking the familiarity and a calm like sensation that she felt as she did so, before turning around and heading towards the crash ignoring everyone's questions.<p>

"We don't have to worry about Riddick anymore; there are ugly arse creatures down there with big arse teeth. From the little light I had and from what I sensed, there were dozens and dozens down there with me." Was all she said to them as she enters the ship and going straight to where Ace and Riddick were.

As she walked into the new holding cell, Max first noticed Ace curled up asleep on Riddick's lap. Chuckling at the sight Max laid down on the floor in front of his feet just wanting to sleep.  
>"I told you not to fucking go down there!" Riddick rumbled harshly staring down at Max with fury, trying not to wake the pup in his lap.<p>

"It's over and done with now. I know it was stupid." Max replied, eyes closed and wanting to not talk about her screw up. Dante agreed with Riddick on this matter, though much to the cats chagrin. The large, black cat walked over to Max, using his teeth to pull up her shirt to everyone's view. Max looked down and saw the dark bruise rising on her right side from when one of the creatures was trying to teach her how to fly.

**'Does it feel like you have anything broken?'** Dante asked Max, worried for her well being.  
>"Nothing is broken, just some bruising." Max replied, pulling her tank top back down.<p>

"There shouldn't even be fucking bruising." Riddick said still fuming at her getting hurt and being put in harm's way. Max ignoring him, but couldn't help flipping him off, as she felt Dante curl up next to her wrapping his tail around her leg, both falling asleep in this position while Riddick watched over them with a small boy sleeping in his lap gripping his pants in one hand and sucking the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewwwww pretty please<strong>. Even if you're not going to continure reading this story just leave a comment :DDD

**OHHH** and the thing with Max being able to see through dantes eyes.. does that annoy anyone? i was thinking about keeping it simple in that sense but i have ideas and that kinda tie in with that soo ...It wont be used to often... tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

I admit i was a bit worried you guys wouldn't find the small action sequence any good. and mainly i was afraid that when you read it, it wouldn't flow or wouldn't create a good visual. So THANKS for commenting on it!

Sorry for the late post!

**THANKS TO -**  
><strong>Kira<strong> - Thank you! that is incredibly nice of you :)  
><strong>Zannna<strong> - I love reading your comments and look forward to them, so pleaseeee continue to. :DD  
><strong>wolviegurl<strong> - im incredibly thankfull that you have continued to leave a comment and have continued to give this story a shot :))  
><strong>Purplerhino<strong> - I really appreciate your comments and would love your feedback on this chapter especially the end(im not too sure if it's any good)  
><strong>JJ-Jefferu<strong>- Im also glad that you have continued to read and comment :D you put a smile on my face

You're all ACE for giving this story a chance and helping me with your comments!

* * *

><p>'<strong>Wake up, Johns is approaching the ship on his way here.'<strong>Max heard Dante's voice cutting through the haze like blackness of her unconsciousness. Opening her eyes, Max noticed that no one had moved from where they had been when she dozed off. Looking down to her left and seeing Dante was still lying next her with his long thick scorpion tail still wrapped around her leg. Although he seemed to be as relaxed as he had been after his inspection of her, Max could see his muscles taunt and rippling under his sleek soft fur.

Taking a few moments before Johns appears and pisses everyone off; Max lifted herself up onto her elbow while bringing her other hand to brush through Dante's fur feeling his skin and muscles. Max noticed that his skin felt like leather, smooth, black leather. Her curiosity sated for the moment, Max laid back down turning her head to the right to look at Riddick and Ace.

Max chuckled as Ace was in the process of trying to climb up Riddick's torso and get on his shoulders. As the child was attempting the task of climbing his chest, Riddick had his head slightly tilted in the kid's direction, smirking at the small child's determination, for Ace had been at it for nearly 10 minutes straight without giving up and having a tantrum.

**'Hmmm, yes, Papa Riddick has been keeping the pup entertained while you restored your energy.'** Dante said in a bored like tone with an undercurrent of taunting.  
>"You are aware that any verbal taunting you do, he won't be able to hear right?" Max said chuckling, sitting up while stretching as she ignored the stiffness and the pain in her side.<p>

"What did the flea bag say?" Riddick said slowly turning his head to stare at the cat in question. Making Max extremely tempted to say something to really get him in the shit with the convict, but not willing to deal with any hostility along with what else was on this planet.  
>"Nothing, he is just referring to you as Papa Riddick. Cute if you ask me." Max said trying not to laugh in his face as she got up and plucked Ace off of Riddick swinging him up into the air making the boy laugh.<p>

Before Riddick could retort, Johns walked in pausing as he saw Max and the large feline in front of him.  
>"So this is where you've been you little B…" Johns started before Riddick interrupted him with talk of what they had discovered in the hole. Riddick not liking the tone Johns took with his mate, seeing as he was still tied up decided distracting the Merc was the next best thing.<p>

Max just smirked knowing she was under his skin that he had to revert to calling her a Bitch as his only insult. Looking back at Riddick as she felt his eyes on her, she saw him jerk his head towards the door. Taking that as a sign to leave Max was sorely tempted to flip him off and stay not liking the fact she was suppose to do as he said. Deciding she really didn't give a flying fuck as to what Johns had to say, she turned and left, but not after showing Riddick the bird to let him know her views on his demanding attitude.

Walking out of the ship looking for Fry, Max let Ace down and watched the boy try and grab the overgrown cats, near 7 inch, fang again.  
><strong>'Why must the pup insist on grabbing my tooth?'<strong> Dante said exasperated, even though Max knew he didn't mind lowering his head for the child to hold on to as he walked.  
>"I think it is the equivalent of holding your hand." Max answered the cat, knowing he already knew but indulging the feline.<p>

After informing Fry, finding her helping everyone set up a sledge with a power sell and other items on, Max made her way into the shade next to the ship. As they sat there, Max noticed that the barren landscape was somewhat intriguing. Gaining colour not from plants or ocean, but from the three suns which gave off a soft hue, mixing with each other in certain areas. Sighing knowing they needed to have the conversation about the events that happened under the dirt flooring.

"Why were you able to… transmit images that you were seeing?" Max said trying to find a way to word it. Disappointed about interrupting the calm atmosphere that they found themselves surrounded in. looking down at Dante's large form next to her waiting for his reply, then went back to watching Ace play in the sand and looking at the survivors went along doing their individual activities.

**'I thought it was 'hear say'… a myth.'**Max Heard Dante say, more to himself than to her. Sensing that Dante was getting his thoughts together at the new information that Max just shared hoping to at least find the primary instigator to why images coming from his perception would invade her own sight.

**'We are a rare breed, and there have only ever been a handful of us over thousands of years that have actually bonded with humans.'** Dante went on slowly still trying to figure things out.

'**Like humans, we are not aware of what happens when bonded. For the reason that it is so rare and for the fact when one of us does bond, they do not speak a word as to what can happen.' **Dante continued trying to find ways to which Max would understand.  
><strong><br>There has been speculation of cause, saying that as the bond strengthens that their minds can interact on a more intimate level, but in the legends it takes years and years for the bond to be strong enough to get to that point, sometime it might never get to that point. So I'm left wondering what else we might encounter.' **He sighed defeated at not being able to give his alpha the answer she was looking for.

Max listened without interrupting, knowing this was frustrating for Dante. Max looked down at the overgrown feline whom hadn't looked at her once since finding out about the new development. As she shifted her gaze back to their surroundings, Max went through what Dante had told her.

"Alright so we'll just deal with things as they come." Max said standing up as she spotted Jack and the Arab kids come into sight. Looking down at the cat while she scratched his ear, letting him know that she understood. Max picked up Ace and placing him on her shoulders, making the child laugh.

"OI, you lot come here!" Max yelled to the kids, knowing that Jack would lead the others over to her. As the children came towards her, Max started walking back into the ship not noticing a pair of eyes watching her every move.

Once she got to where she left the bag of weapons, she turned to the kids that were behind her.  
>"Alright I'm going to give you all a knife, and before you ask Jack, no you can't have a gun." Max said not even looking at Jacks face when she addressed the girl. As the girl was told no her face fell but she once again got excited as she saw the range of knives Max had in the bag.<p>

Laughing as the kids left with their newly acquired weapons making sure they paid attention during the overview of how to be careful while showing them where to keep them for easy access without hurting themselves.

Max shook her head as they ran out of her line of sight, Max put back the weapons that the children were looking at but did not choose, so she could give them to the adults that did not have anything to protect themselves with. Turning to follow the direction the kids went, Max paused feeling a familiarity surrounding her.

Realising it was Riddick that she could feel, Max smirked looking down at Dante, wanting to annoy the man who had laid claim to her.  
>"Wanna race to the sledge?" Max whispered to Dante, getting ready to sprint out of the ship.<p>

Dante did his own version of a grin, but for a different reason, knowing that running from Riddick was as good as an offer as any for the man to once again show dominance. No way was Dante going to inform her of this, so he nodded, also knowing she would not be able to outrun Riddick. Being careful of the boy on his back he headed towards the exit slowly increasing his speed as he felt the boy grip his fur.

"Hey I didn't say go you cheat!" Max laughed as she ran after the black feline, not even making it the exit before she was slammed into the wall with a muscular chest pressed up against her back.

"You know flipping someone off… TWICE… isn't very nice." A deep purr like rumble was breathed into her ear with a hint of lust and pinch of anger. Riddick slowly dragged her arms up the wall then trapped them using one hand.

While Max dozed during the hour that she got back from the now empty grave till the 'Blue eyed devil' showed up, he was able to see every detail of the young woman without interruption. She was no older than 23 years of age, good muscle build in all the right placing yet still making her look feminine with curves.

"Funnily enough you're the only one that has deserved it, I wonder what that tells ya." Max breathless voice penetrated Riddick's mind as he got lost in thought while he sniffed her hair and neck, paying extra attention to the bite mark he left. Ignoring her comment Riddick felt the overpowering need to show her who she belonged to.

Max suddenly felt herself being turned around and slammed back into the wall, her arms still captive in the large hand that held them. Looking up into the silver eyes that every now and then captured the light just right making it look like they glowed, Max felt herself submitting.  
>Not letting him win she turned her head and glared at anything that caught her eyes.<p>

Riddick slowly slid his free hand up the side of her body, softly grazing the side of her breast making her shiver, before suddenly gripping her jaw making sure not to actually hurt his mate but still having complete control.

Now glaring at Riddick, Max thought about being childish and closing her eyes, hell if it annoyed him then it would make her feel better. Hating her body for willingly giving in to the solid, tanned man in front of her, Max willed herself not to move and inch towards full submission.

Riddick watched as Max closed her eyes with a scowl, in turn only making him smirk. Sensing her action a split second before she made the move, Riddick's lifted his leg to intercept her knee that was intended for his groin once again. Loving the fire in her eyes as she snapped them back open to see why she didn't get her target.

"Did you really think I would fall for that twice?" Riddick whispered after he moved to be between Max's legs while lowering his head untill his lips were only a centimeter a away from her own. Internally groaning at the feelings pulsing through her, Max was aware that it felt only natural to submit to him, but was scared if she did, not knowing past nor her future. Everything was unknown and Max was only really certain of herself and she wasn't willing to give that up

Max looked up trying to convey how she felt, without actually voicing it. Staring at Riddick's eyes were hypnotizing, making her feel safe.  
>"What happens when we get off this rock?" Max questioned needing to here if he is just going to leave her.<p>

Max listened as he chuckled, feeling it in his chest as it ran through her body, it was comforting and arousing at the same time.  
>"You don't get it, you're mine and I'm YOURS." He said trying to make that fact as clear as he could.<br>"When we get outta here we stay together, there is no way you're getting away from me and there is no fucking was I'm leaving you behind. Got it?" He said unknowingly settling her fears.

Max thought it over, she needed someone around other than Dante and Ace. She was capable of looking after herself on a deserted planet but how would she go on a planet full of customs and a government system she wasn't aware of? She couldn't risk fucking up with Dante and Ace around her.** 'Fuck it, we'll just settle in for the ride and see where we end up, plus the fucker is already under my skin making me care.' **Max decided, getting sick of the heavy topic.

Looking up at Riddick, Max grinned as she slowly turning her head to the side revealing her neck in submission. Growling Riddick molded into her body as he bit down again with her permission and acknowledgment. Feeling Riddick let go of her arms to get better access to her neck, Max gripped his wife beater in her fists, fighting off her moan of arousal.

Riddick's left hand was fisted in Max's hair and his right was creeping up under her tank making its way towards her bra covered breasts, pausing on her hip to help grind there lower halves into each other's before continuing up.

Max couldn't help it but let out a moan, moving one of her hands up to cup the back of Riddick's head, feeling like she couldn't breathe.  
>Finally Riddick let go of her neck when he felt he showed enough dominance, his lips were on Max's before she could even comprehend that he moved. The kiss was possessive on both behalfs, making Riddick once again fight to make her submit, subconsciously thinking if he would be constantly fighting for dominance. Riddick grinned at the prospect before finally taking control once again as he started to lead the kiss while he lifted Max's shirt over her chest then pulling away to pull the shirt off.<p>

**'Time to go.'**Dante voice sounded through Max's arousal induced haze, making her eyes go wide to accommodate her dark blush as she stopped Riddick from taking her shirt off, not meaning to get so caught up.

"Their ready to go." Max whispered still out of breath from her arousal. As soon as she said this, she felt Riddick tense at her words as his head stiffly tilted down towards her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>REQUEST!<span>** ANYONE who likes to draw/paint/sketch? I would Love if someone drew dante for me O.O  
>if anyone does i will put the link in my profile for everyone to see, that is if you dont mind.<br>SO im BEGGING for someone to give it a shot. draw how you see him, but he must be black with sabretooth like teeth and his long scorpion like tail :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D hell if you told me how to pay over the internet, not to do with ebay, i would pay you (but it has to be good if i payed lol) unless you put it on ebay then i know how to do that.

**REVIEWWWWWWW** just take 2 seconds out of your day/night thats all i ask.


	13. Chapter 13

Lol i decided to write this instead of looking for a job (And from the prompt from Shibo26 who made me chuckle at her demand.) and well lets face it, this is much more fun than worrying about growing up...

**THANKS TO  
>Shibo26<strong> - ok so maybe not 2 secs, we'll make it .. 10? lol thank you for commenting and reading this story, means alot :D  
><strong>theheartstourniquet<strong> - Hahahahaha thank you very much, i don't think anything i write will be refered to in such a colourful way ever again, so thank you for saying that :D and i'm glad that you're enjoying the story.  
><strong>Zannna<strong> - yes they would be a kick-arse trio lol, I'm sooo glad you're still enjoying this:DDD i agree the characters needed a breather and a chance to actually talk for a few moments :D even though it wasn't as fun to write as... lets say.. the action scene :D  
><strong>wolviegurl<strong> - Once again thank you for continuing to read and review :D  
><strong>Purplerhino<strong> - Thank god, so the more sexual incounter wasn't a total bust? your reviews really help so thank you! I have the talent to write sexual content?  
><strong>hideher<strong> - That is quite Fine, im just glad your still reading and reviewing when you can :DD  
><strong>JJ-Jefferu<strong> - :D same i like using charcoal and sketch and shade but i can not do animals at all, they never look right. but thanks anyways :DDD im happy you enjoy this little fic. i was actually expecting when i first put it up to get a lot of negative feeback.

it is now 2:17am in the morning as i write this and about to upload so if there a spelling errors you know why.

* * *

><p>Max whistled nervously, ignoring Riddick's intense eyes that were, in Max's opinion, trying to penetrate into her soul.<br>"Shit aye? Gotta get going, catch ya later." Max said quickly as she ducked underneath Riddick's arm that was next to her head caging her in, before grabbing the black bag and running towards the exit. Pausing, Max turned back smirking as she saluted Riddick who was still facing the wall but had his head tilted in her direction.

Max knew he was watching her, so when he suddenly jerked in her direction, she jumped eyes wide. Seeing that he wasn't going to chase her down again, Max finished her salute with the middle finger then disappearing through the doorway, listening to the man's deep laughter echo through the metal walls.

Max joined up with the rest of the group that were gathered outside with the wagon full of objects, looking down at the large cat that she stopped next to, Max did a double take not expecting the glare she was receiving from the feline.  
>"What?" she question before getting her coat out of the side holster like pouch that was situated on Dante so she could shield Ace from the suns.<p>

**'How do you feel about becoming a 'vegetable'**? Dante asked cryptically, as Johns went off calling for his new sledge dog.  
>"Has the heat gotten to you? Maybe you should stay in the shade for awhile when we get to the settlement." Max said as she looked at her friends as if he grew another head, actually it wouldn't surprise her as much as one might think if that happened. At this Max chuckled.<p>

**'Well at least if you're a 'vegetable' I wouldn't receive images that will haunt me in my sleep.'**Dante muttered as he wrapped his tail around Max's thigh, a lot like when they were resting after the underground incident. Max didn't even notice the action; it felt normal and right, so she didn't understand the odd look she was receiving from Fry.

At Dante's words Max bowed her head trying to hide her smirk even though she was blushing slightly knowing that the cat was aware of exactly what was going on between her and the convict.  
>"Heh, sorry wasn't aware that I was." Max said as though she was a child getting caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.<p>

**'I don't think you were aware of anything not concerning a very muscular male, similar to the one that is now staring at you.'**Dante chided in amusement while bumping into Max's hip while rubbing his head against her stomach.

Max looked around before turning her head to look towards the sledge, finding that Riddick was in fact staring at her as Johns was trying to talk to him, seemingly not getting anywhere with the unresponsive convict.

**'And to think I am forever stuck with you.'** Dante sighed before growling as a small pebble hit his head, making the cat look up into the sky wondering where it came from.  
>Max watched as Dante turned his head skywards with a puzzled look upon his features, at the sight she couldn't keep herself from laughing.<br>**'Did you just throw a pebble at me?'** Dante questioned astounded at her childish antics.

"No, I spat it at you actually." Max said with a smirk still chuckling. Dante scowled at her before turning his head and ignoring her.  
>"Oh come on, I'm sorry….?" Max asked still carrying a huge smile on her face. Knowing the cat wasn't mad at her, she decided to let him pout.<p>

"All right everyone! Let's head out!" Johns shouted as he made his way up to the front of the group as everyone started to make their way. Before Max could forget, she yelled out to Fry and as the blonde turned to face her, Max threw the black bag to the woman saying to do as she wished with them. Turning her head to the cat by her side, who still had his tail wrapped around her leg, Max ruffled his fur before entertaining the child that was on his back, as they made their way to the settlement.

They were about 20 minutes away from the settlement with Dante still ignoring Max and with Max still ignoring Riddick making the trip longer that it was in reality. Max decided to listen to her IPod, scrolling the list choosing a song before tucking it into the top of her shorts.

"On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>Did I fall asleep?<br>Is this all a dream  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"<p>

"…I will not die, I will survive." Max sang softly along to the music as they all reached the settlement and once again split up. Max watched as Imam came towards her with his sons and Jack following.

"Fry said you found food?" Imam said as his youngest son Ali walked past his father and over to the large feline and started patting the cats side, seeing as though he wouldn't lower his head for the curious boy.  
>"Ali!" Imam said sternly worried the cat would turn on his child. Max chuckled as she watched the young one sulk back towards his father.<p>

"Yeah. The building is straight through there. Hard to miss." Max said pointing to the section that was to her right. Max trailed of watching Fry and Johns hurry towards something on the left side of the settlement with a bored looking Riddick following at his own pace.

As the Arab family hurried of to find some food, Max made her way to where she watched the trio go just before. When she finally found them, they were mulling about a small ship with Fry playing with switches.  
>"This thing going to get us off this planet?" She questioned as she leant against the side looking in. Max Smiled at Shazza as the woman walked past her heading off further into the settlement.<p>

"We think so, just need more power cells and we should be good to go." Fry replied as she walked around the interior looking over everything making sure they were working.  
>"Have you seen Riddick?" Johns asked as he walked towards her looking around the open area.<p>

"Nope last time I saw him he was with you." Max shrugged as she pushed herself off the side of the ship, then picking up Ace so Dante could stretch and move around more freely. Before Johns could come near her, she was already walking away through the buildings doing some exploring of her own.

Letting Ace down to play, Max inspected a building that claimed to be the 'Coring Room'. She didn't get a good feeling from this building, as she skimmed her hand across the side wall.  
><strong>'Death.'<strong> Dante said as he rolled onto his back in the dirt so Ace could climb over him.

"Many died here didn't they?" Max questioned still in the cold embrace that the building gave off, before being pulled away from it into someone's embrace. Looking up she saw the goggled covered eyes and the small smile.

"Boo." Riddick whispered as he smelt her hair, and rubbing her marked neck. Riddick couldn't help being close, especially near the essence of evil and death, it alarmed him and made him fearful and he didn't cope with those emotions well.

"Johns is looking for you." Max said leaning into his embrace preferring this feeling than the cold touch of the Coring room. Looking up at his face Max saw that he was in deep thought, frowning in the direction of the offensive building.  
>"Hmmm and why were you talking to Johns?" Riddick finally replied as he looked down at her, moving his head to nuzzling Max's cheek, skimming his nose over her temple then lightly kissing her lips.<p>

"It's called pillow talk." Max deadpanned sarcastically, watching in amusement as a muscle in his neck twitched as he pulled his head slightly back to look directly in her eyes.  
>"I thought we've been over this, you are NOT allowed to touch another man!" Riddick said so low that it nearly blurred into a growl. Max's eyebrow lifted as she smirked up at him, but before she could continue pissing Riddick off, Johns came around the corner calling the convict like a dog.<p>

Growling at the interruption and at the man in question, Riddick was not in the mood to play domesticated pet for the arsehole that was looking at Max in a way he did not like, not at all. Turning around and pulling the large faded cover off Jacks hiding spot before imitating Johns.  
>"You coming?" Riddick questioned Max as he started walking towards where Johns had appeared.<p>

"Yeah in a minute." Max said still amused as she watched Riddick walk away and out of sight. Turning around to look at the building again, Max got a shiver up her back as she felt something was a bit off with the essence coming off it. Going over to Dante and Ace, Max was about to pick the boy up when she heard something.

**'The boy is in there, the youngest overly curious one.**' Dante said as he stared at the building for a moment. Max looked down at him then back at the building. Sighing Max started walking over to the building once again, going to the side where she had saw the extremely small opening before.

"Stay outside with Ace." Max ordered as she crouched down and called for Ali but got no response.  
>"Fuck sake, why can't anything be easy?" Max half asked herself before pulling the metal further away so she could fit her body through.<p>

**'You are NOT going in there. I let you go down that hole before and look what happened. I am not making the same mistake again.'**Dante said in a hiss as he watched her make her way in the small opening. He was about to move forward to follow when he felt something grab his fur, looking down the cat saw Ace looking at where Max had been before the small child started to go after the mother figure he acquired. Before the boy got even a few steps in front of him, Dante had a grip of the boy's shirt in his jaw making it impossible for the boy to try and follow.

**'Damn it, Max.'**Max heard Dante say as she spotted the Arab boy looking at some discarded objects. As she was about to walk over there and get him then leave, she heard a screech coming from the ceiling as she watched the roof open a little letting sunlight penetrate the blackness. Max watched as similar creatures to the ones she saw down under the soil start to fly and screech as they woke.

Max felt paralyzed at the sight of them, but at the child's yells she forgot all about the creatures as she sprinted towards the boy, she felt the air around her changed as if something huge disrupted the current, or in this case, dozens and dozens of small creatures flying towards the small boy. Max saw them and they were fast, she didn't know if she would get to the boy in time. Max's heart was pounding, it was all she could hear as everything seemed to slow down and the sweat on her body felt ice cold. She was only a few metres away now but her body felt like lead, making it seem as though gravity was pushing he down.

The survivors had realised that Ali was missing and were running outside towards the large building when they heard a scream accompanied by a sorrow filled roar combined with anger and fear. This made Riddick's heart jump in his throat as he paused only for a second before flat out sprinting passing everyone catching up with Johns.

* * *

><p>Im feeling evil... i might kill her. make it a quick story and start on something else? what you guys think lol... OR maybe DANTE will die... hmmm choices, choices..<p>

Anywho, **PLEASE REVIEW**. pretty please. just leave a comment containing your thoughts or/and feeling concerning this story :DD

? hahaha Doesn't anyone want to save **ALI**? or are you guys cool with him dying? I have recieved a lot of comments to not kill Max, Dante, Ace and Riddick lol but know one cares about little ali.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright a quick chapter coz i hate leaving it for so long without updating. And its been busy last couple of days and im dead tired right now but i wanted to update so here it is.

dont worrie i didn't kill Max, Ace, Dante or Riddick :D i was just kidding with ya... or was i?

(ignore rambling if you wish)

UMMMM **Thank you to all the reviews**! sorry i'll do shout outs next chap. Oh and im hoping to do **2 longer chaps** tomoz to make up for time. seeing as though i have no plans :) yay sleep in, god i love sleeping!

I will most likely re-read this tomoz and think its total crap then re-write it, so if you think its it's not any good just tell me :)

if you think its ok tell me also.

* * *

><p>Max couldn't stop the scream that escaped her throat as she felt the talon like claws pierced her shoulder, lifting her up into the air before tossing her towards the pit as the light streamed through the now ripped open doorway. The pain blazed through her shoulder moving to her side and back as she landed on the metal ledge that surrounded the pit that burrowed deep into the surface of the planet.<p>

Max slowly rolled onto her front as she looked around, gripping her shoulder as she saw Dante rip the creatures apart one by one. It was like an art form, the way the massive feline moved, his muscles tensing under his sleek fur as he continuously slaughtered anything that got in his way. His unyielding tail piercing anything in range, smashing through skulls like if they were butter. The carnage he left behind was, in a twisted way, sickly breath-taking especially for the destruction the cat made for the mere seconds since he slashed through the steel door and chains.

Max tore her eyes away from her friend, her protector to search for Ali, but what she found made her close her eyes. Willing away the emotions that arose at the sight of the dead body of the small boy as his blood slowly trickled down and off his body. His eyes were still open in fright looking in her direction, making her turn her head away in disgust at herself and at the carnivorous mindless creatures that took away the innocent life of a child.

Realising that she told Dante to stay with Ace, Max's head shot up towards the entrance searching to make sure he was safe. As her eyes focused on the images outside in the safety of the bright warm sunlight, a contrast to the darkness surrounding her with the harsh cold clinging to her skin, Max became aware that Ace was safe in Shazza's arms as the rest of the group were reaching the entrance.

Max felt another sudden shift in the airwaves, making her roll onto her back to look up and all she could do was watch as the creature swarmed screeching and circling in the air in a chaotic dance, before diving towards her, aiming for the safety of the pit that she was laying next to. The majority of them flew right by her but max saw one deviate from its route slightly so it was closer to where she was laying. Max watched as it stretched its talons out towards her, closing her eyes waiting for the tearing and ripping of her flesh.

Just as the creature's talon wrapped around her upper arm, she was yanked out of its clutches by an equally, if not stronger force. Panting, Max stayed in the warm embrace that she was incased in, with her eyes still shut trying to calm her beating heart.

"Stupid. Might have to keep you on a leash." A deep growl like rumble came from Riddick as he burrowed his head in the crook of Max's neck as he also tried calming his own fears and also the beast within. He had skidded towards her, pulling her into his chest then rolling away just before she was dragged along with the current of creatures. Riddick nuzzled her cheek slightly trying to help calm his mate not wanting to let go in case she would be dragged away from him just like he envisioned as he saw the creature flying down with the intent as clear as day as he sprinted towards her, ignoring the yells and cries of all the other survivors.

"Fuck." Was all Max could say trying to get her head wrapped around the events that had just occurred, not wanting to remember the child's lifeless eyes as his blood drained and covered the ground below his small dead body.

the pair finally left the building as Imam carried his youngest sons body away to be giving a proper burial, while the rest of the survivors inspected the area that the creatures flew to. Dante followed close behind the mated pair with blue blood still dripping from his fangs, tail and paws.

Max watched as the boy in Shazza's arms looked up at her with his beautiful innocent eyes as his arms automatically lifted towards her. Max moved away from the man besides her to pick Ace up out of Shazza's arms, giving the older woman a nod in thanks.

'**We should look at those wounds.'**Dante said, his body still tense as if he was waiting for more threats to strike at his alpha. Dante couldn't help the blind rage that overtook him at the feeling of Max in pain and in danger. Luckily he could hear the others close by, knowing that Ace was safe before he started slashing at the doors with his claws then moving to kill anything in his way.

"Eh, they're fine, just some scratches." Max answered out loud, not caring that Shazza may question her. Max looked down at the feline before chuckling at the sight.  
>"You're a mess." Max said still chuckling to herself as she felt a hand brush against her back as Riddick left to join the other's in the coring room.<p>

"There's some water in the building straight across from us, Imam and his boys got it working. Bloody refreshing, might do ya some good to use a bit to clean ya wounds. Don't want them getting infected in this heat mate." Shazza nodded towards the building as she spoke to the young woman in front of her that she had come to respect.

"Cheers." Max said as she watched Shazza walk towards the coring room, making her shudder at the feeling that still lingered on her skin. Turning she walked towards the building that the older woman pointed out as Dante wrapped his blood soaked tail around her leg again, like he was holding a child's hand making sure that they didn't run off and hurt themselves.

* * *

><p>Max was playing with Ace's hair, whom was lying on her stomach, while her head was resting on Dante's laying form. She watched as everyone entered the room with worried and scared faces, not moving from her position on the floor towards the back of the room.<p>

"We have the sand cat up and running right? So we'll take that back to the ship and get the power cells that we need, then we come back and get the Fuck off this planet before the eclipse occurs." Fry said mainly to Johns, trying to push some authority over the man.

"We don't know when this eclipse will happen, no point in getting worked up over something that could easily be nothing." Johns said dismissing her, walking over to the water. Max couldn't help but be confused by Fry's words while she wondered where Riddick was.

Fry looked like she was about to argue more about the issue but before she could open her mouth, Johns grabbed her arm leading the blonde woman out of the building, leaving everyone to their own thoughts.

Feeling a warm, dominant presence close by, Max wasn't surprised as she turned her head away from the others to find Riddick sitting against the wall, inches away from Dante and about a metre away from herself. Arching her eyebrow in question wanting to know what had transpired since she came to this building.

"There is an eclipse every 22 years. And lucky us, this is the 22nd year." Riddick sniggered with a small grin on his face, taking way too much pleasure at the thought in Max's opinion.

"Great, we're all doomed." Max said as if she was stating her name or the date. She stretched out her arm and grasped the material of Riddick's pants and held it as she went back to playing with Aces hair while she continued to study the remaining survivors, thinking of all the complications that could, and knowing her luck so far, most likely would occur before they finally made it off this hell like planet.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

this chap is staying... ummm yeah nothing i have to say about it really

Did anyone ever play the computer game DOOM? was an ace game in my opinion

**G'night** everyone .. or morning...actually it could be anytime for the readers... interesting thing to ponder  
>It is 1:06 am here in western australia (yes i'm well aware that no one cares but i talk alot when tired)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, so i didn't get a sleep in and my free day ended up being a busy day:(  
>so another small update and i promise that i will do a longer chap when i can (tomoz!)<p>

UMMM **Thank you**to everyone, you guys have been great! :D

* * *

><p>'<strong>Just a scratch you say. It will be fine you say.' <strong>Dante said to Max as he lay at her feet next to the skiff while Riddick stitched up the deeper of the lacerations she had acquired. Ace was a few feet away from them playing with a solar robotic car that Max had found when she was looking around trying to avoid getting stitches, but Riddick had easily found her before taking her outside so he could see what he was doing better.

"I still stand by it." Max grumpily muttered as she ignored the pain of the needle entering her raw skin bringing the damaged flesh back together. Max watched as Riddick wiped away the blood on her arm and shoulder before he went about preparing his new shiv to shave his head.  
>Max had notice him keeping an eye on Ace and smiling slightly at the childish antics and innocence of the small boy.<p>

"The Show Pony still scolding you about your senseless and futile little adventure?" Riddick asked as he scraped the grease off the shiv before continuing the process of shaving. Before she could berate the two males she was sitting with, johns walked down the ramp of the skiff and walked around to the side they were situated. The man was gagging and shaking as he leant his head down between his arms that lent against the side of the skiff.

"Bad thing to be shaking like that in this heat." Riddick said riling up the merc at any chance he could get. Max stood up wanting to find somewhere Ace, Dante and herself could wash up a bit before they had to trek back to the crash site again. As she picked up the small boy and started walking away, she heard Johns say something about Riddick's new weapon and knowing the convict, he replied with a smart arse comment.

As Max finished washing up after helping the other two in the uni-sexed shower area they found after ten or so minutes of looking around the settlement, she heard the last two reaming Arab boys yelling for the captain in-between words she didn't understand.  
>"That's our cue to join the rest I think." Max said to the feline and to the child she just put upon the cats back.<p>

"The eclipse has started." Came the echo of Riddick's voice from across the room from where he was in the shadows. Max jumped slightly not aware of his presence, looking towards him she was captivated by his predatory form materializing out of the shadows as he stepped towards her, his eyes gleaming.

**'That's what you get for letting your guard down. I'll take the pup outside while you … talk…'** Dante said as he slid past Max and left through the door, still not liking the relationship forming between the two humans.

Max estimated the distance between her and the doorway, wondering if she would make it out before Riddick reached her, hating that the man could easily find and corner her.  
>"What's up?" Max said still eyeing up the exit, but before she knew it she was up against the wall that had been about a metre behind her.<p>

"Hmmm the merc threatened me to stay away from you. He seems to have an attraction towards what is mine." Riddick rumbled into her ear as he trailed his lips down her temple and continued down her neck, relishing in his mates scent.

"Kneeing a bloke in the balls must be a turn on for you guys then." Max breathlessly whispered from the animalistic thirst that the man caging her between the wall and his massive force created within her.

Max watched as Riddick leaned back slightly and stared into her own eyes before glancing down to her lips, his scent was intoxicating and driving her insane waiting for him to lower his head. Getting impatient, Max gripped the back of his head in one hand and forced their lips to collide in a feral kiss.

**'They're starting to leave, we need to get on the sand cat now.'** Dante interrupted her thoughts once again making her grown in annoyance, knowing the overgrown cat enjoys torturing her. Nibbling on Riddick's bottom lip before skimming her lips across his jaw taking in his scent before leaning back and looking into his yes.  
>"They are leaving." She whispered making Riddick half groan and half growl at the interruption.<p>

"One day no one is going to interrupt." Riddick said glaring towards the exit knowing exactly who informed Max about the status of the others. Max couldn't help but chuckle as she ducted under his arm and start walking towards the doorway knowing he would need a minute or two to calm down.

As Max jumped up onto the sand cat with Ace, she realised that it was too small to carry both the survivors and the giant cat.  
><strong>'I'll run along the vehicle.'<strong> Dante said sensing what was running through her mind.

Max nodded as she sat down and waited for both Johns and Riddick to get on, noticing the large planet making its way towards the aligned suns. It was captivating and mesmerizing, filling her with dread, knowing what awaited them when the lights went out.

Max stayed on the sand cat with Shazza and Jack, holding ace watching the planet now seconds away from blocking out the suns entirely. Dante was also by the sand cat watching everyone running around trying to beat the eclipse.

As the huge planet covered her sight of the suns, Max's felt heavy as the dread crept into her chest and stayed there weighing her down. She couldn't tare her eyes away from the sky wanting the planet to keep moving untill the suns were once again in her line of sight. Max was so caught up that she didn't register that Paris had shouted for them to run making Shazza shake her friend before jumping off the vehicle.

As soon as Max's feet hit the ground she place Ace onto Dante's back and told him to get to the ship knowing he would get there faster than her. The sound of thousands of those creatures screeching and the flapping of their wings made Max's ice go cold, coming to realising that they may not make it off this planet alive.

the creatures were closing in on the survivors making everyone's petrified and on edge waiting for that final blow. Max saw that Dante had made it to the ship, leaving Hassan, Shazza, Riddick and herself in harm's way, making her feel lighter knowing that they were safe.

"Get down!" Fry and Jack started yelling making the three, excluding Riddick who didn't seem to be worried, look behind them before diving over a sand dune and rolling a few metres. Max landed on her back looking up at the darkening sky, with Shazza to her left lying on her stomach spitting out sand. She felt an arm around her stomach keeping her in place, knowing it was Riddick she looked to her right as she grasped his arm.

"Shazza stay down, just stay down" Jack yelled, making Max's snap her head towards the older woman, noticing that Shazza was getting ready to make a run for it. Lifting her head slightly and seeing that the creatures were once again taking another swoop at them, she knew that her friend wouldn't make it.

* * *

><p>it is 2:05 am and im goin to bed G'night :)<p>

**REWIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

OK another chapter. Sorry for the wait :) and i know its small :(

**Cheers to all the reviews!**

Alrighty do i have anything to say... oooh yes!

I recieved a review that made me ponder for a moment. the main point was the fact i have an IPod in the story and how it shouldn't be in this time period, that i would need a time warp or it would seem like sloppy writing. don't get me wrong i found this comment quite interesting and i understand to a level but im also confused.

Max's origin is unknown, so its not out of the question that she isn't from this time, hence her 21st like clothing and weapons(**NOT**sayin she is or isn't form this time line)... I'm well aware that this is set in a futuristic life time but I recall there being weapons from northern India and Papua new Guinea (earth weapons AND a Egyptian sarcophagus) in the movie. I left Max's background open so i could play around with the character more.

so in my mind having a Ipod without a time warp didn't seem so unlikely. It may be like how we are with old artifacts nowdays, who knows, maybe the Ipod is really old and maybe slightly altered. I honestly didn't think i needed to go into detail but maybe i should have.

Though it is something i'll keep in mind for future stories so thank you to that person.  
>Oh and the person only gave it a chapter... how anyone would know if there was a time warp in only one chap is beyond me lol<p>

So in a way i understand but for the most part im just not too sure about the comment but its all great and what the review section is for :DDD

* * *

><p>'<strong>Oh for fucks sake,' <strong>Max thought rolling her eyes up to the sky before reaching for Shazza's ankle just as the older woman rose off the ground. Max roughly pulled her down just as the creatures flew inches above the survivor's heads, their wings skimming over their skin.

Screams were suddenly heard over the harsh beating of wings that filled the sky, it was the screams of Imam's second child Hassan.  
>All Max could do was watch, paralysed at the sight of the boy being lifted into the sky above her as he was being torn apart by teeth and claws. She didn't even flinch when his blood sprinkled onto her cheek and temple; she just stared at the vanishing boy as the cold feeling started to sink into her bones.<p>

She gazed up into the darkening sky watching the thousands of creatures continue to multiply and block out any sliver of light that may have still been present. The planet that was once dead and forsaken was now coming alive as everything was slowly cast into darkness, the creatures now free of their invisible restraints.

**'Do you wish to be their next meal? They already have the scent of your blood so I suggest not making it easy for them. Let's say by laying in the open daydreaming?' **Came Dante's voice at the same time his tilted face blocked her view.  
><strong>'There was nothing to be done to prevent the boy's fate,' <strong>he whispered in her mind. He nuzzled her hair knowing that his master had a soft spot for the children.

Max didn't want to move, she didn't want to see the look on Imam's face at losing another son. She slowly stood knowing that she was putting them all at risk staying out in the open. Looking towards everyone her gaze landed on Imam walking further into the wreckage holding his last surviving son close to him.

"Thanks Max. I just freaked out and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Shazza said as she walked closer to the young woman who saved her life, giving her a quick hug before walking towards safety. Max grabbed her coat from Dante and quickly wiped away the blood not wanting the reminder of the boy's excruciating death.

When they were all inside and secure, Max felt Riddick close behind her nearly touching. She closed her eyes revelling in his scent and the warmth that his body gave her cold and clammy skin. Max opened her eyes to the feeling of Dante rubbing up against her, Ace on his back already wanting her to pick him up.

"These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet," Johns' voice echoed off the metal walls as everyone was cramped in the narrow space.  
>Max sighed shaking her head at his statement.<br>"No shit, really? You think so?" Max said quietly holding the boy in her arms tightly not wanting to let him go in case his fate may end up like the two Arab boys. The rumbling vibrations coming from Riddick's chest ran through her body making her lull as the distress she felt earlier started to leave her body. All she wanted to do was savour the feeling, even Johns glaring at her wasn't enough to ruin her enjoyment at the simple touch.

"Quiet, please everyone," Imam said leaning up against the wall listening to something making everyone else, excluding Max and Riddick, walk over to also listen. Max heard the creature that sounded like it was just on the other side of the metal wall. Wanting just a few minutes without the danger lurking over their heads she dropped her head back against Riddick's chest with a groan. Feeling his hand on her hip rubbing the flesh softly with his thumb calmed her immensely, along with Dante still touching her leg as he sat by her side.

Riddick slid slowly past Max letting his hand glide over her side before walking up towards where the rattling was coming from.  
>"Come on, Johns. You've got the big gauge," Riddick taunted without turning his head towards the merc.<br>"I'd rather piss glass. Why don't you go fucking check?" Johns said in return still aiming his gun at the offensive sounds that had everyone skittish, more so Paris.

"I'm not staying here for one more second!" Paris petrified voice echoed loudly in everyone's ears. Everyone went to intercept him as he tried to get to the door so he could get out and away from what could be inside with them. As he went to pass Max, she turned to let him past but she also lifted her foot, tripping him so Imam and Fry could stop and calm him down.

"You don't know what's out there!" Fry harshly said grabbing his clothing in her fists.  
>"I know what's in here!" Paris's fearful voice rang out as he looking into the blonde woman's eyes. Max didn't quite blame him but he needed to get a better control of himself, scaring everyone and making a scene wasn't going to help anyone at this point.<p>

Max felt Dante slide his tail around her leg before pulling her towards where Imam was prying a section in the wall. Watching as the older man got it open he ushered his son in before turning to her still wary of the giant black feline that was hard to see if it wasn't for the glowing eyes.  
>"Get in my child," Imam's fatherly voice said as she passed him, giving his hand a quick squeeze before entering into a smaller space.<p>

As Imam locked the entry back up no one was prepared for the sudden long spike coming from one of the creatures as it was forced through the metal nearly impaling Imam in the process.  
><strong>'Bioraptors,'<strong>Dante's thoughts whispered in her mind.

**'What? Bioraptors, is that what those things are called?**' Max questioned the nearly invisible cat, well until Riddick lit up the blow torch using Paris's lighter making the smaller man jump in fright that is. She looked down seeing the cat nod in a human like gesture, also taking in the cat's bristled fur.

Once everyone was through the hole Riddick had created in the wall that lead to a large area Johns and Fry went about closing it up so nothing could follow them through it.  
>Max watched as the convict walked away into the shadows leaving the rest of the group, something tugged in her gut at the sight of him disappearing. Not wanting to analyse her feelings concerning the man she went about following Imam as they made their way to another wall that Johns was cutting away at.<p>

Dante started to snarl and hiss at something in the dark making Max step back not wanting Ace anywhere near one of those creatures. She was going to ask what the problem was but before she could Dante leaped into the darkness just as Fry shone her torch in that direction as everyone heard the unique sounds that their ultrasonic senses picked up so they could see.

Now that the light shone on the area Dante was in she saw Riddick go down in pain from the light being directly in his eyes, the cat tearing at three of the 'raptors that had been chasing the convict. As the cat killed the second one by ripping out its throat like area of the body, the third flew into the air getting away from the predator and the light.

Johns didn't want to miss out on the action for he started shooting at the 'raptor before pausing to see if he hit the flying creature at all.  
>It was quiet for a moment as everyone stayed still waiting, Imam with a hand on his last remaining sons shoulder, Shazza next to Max and Paris over near the wall with Jack,<p>

A second later the large body of the 'raptor fell in front of Johns and Fry making them jump back in fright. While everyone watched the creatures skin burn and blister at the contact of the light on their skin Riddick stood up slowly with his goggles back on before walking over to Max.

"Come on lets go," Johns commented as he went back to the wall he was cutting into after he watched the deadly feline walk along Riddick.  
>"Well that's an interesting development. At least we're not totally screwed," Shazza directed at Max, noticing the looks both her friend and the convict were sharing, being surprised at the soft spot he showed to the small child in the young woman's arms.<p>

As Max walked past Shazza to get through the new doorway she didn't notice the staring stand-off between the woman and Riddick, nor the man standing on the other side of the entrance who also notice the intimacy in the shared looks between the two.

* * *

><p>reviewww.<p>

**G'night - **im gonna start writing earlier because i may have a full time job starting next week so yeah :D

:DDD got the call today :D i now have a full time job yay hahahaha now maybe i can afford a better computer :D


	17. Chapter 17

I know this has taken me awhile to update. I've started my new job so i've been swamped and tired so i apologise in advance for more late updates. It all depends when i get use to full time work (It's been hectic because the shop is still being organised and everything is still changing) and 5:30 wake up is not fun lol. im not a fan of getting up before the sun.

Alrighty... **HUGE** thanks to** Purplerhino**who i aquired recently as my Beta Reader :D I'm so stoked!

Also thank you so much to the **people who have taken the time to review**, it means a lot to me and I'm sooo glad people are enjoying this story.

* * *

><p>Max was making her way through the newly renovated entrance in the wall when she was suddenly pulled to the side and out of sight by the others. The hand that had griped her upper arm was hard enough to make her squirm but she was not able to do anything for the small child she had in her arms.<p>

"What the fucks going on between you and the murderer? Hmmm getting pretty cozy there," Johns' hiss like voice made Max look up into his furious face. An anger that had blossomed from his wounded pride at seeing the woman he was attracted to be at ease with the man he despised the most. His head was bent so they were eye level, with his arm resting on the wall beside her head. This position may have been intimidating if not for the child in her arms raising his hand trying to pull the man's hair, also for the much larger figure standing right behind Johns.

"Don't think the kid likes you Johns. Hell, it's not like you have the best track record with them." The low deadly rumble came from behind the man in question. At Riddick's voice, Johns stiffened for a split second before straightening up before saying one last thing then leaving.

"I'll be seeing you later Max," Max heard as she watched Johns' retreating figure heading over to where Fry and Imam where. She couldn't help but laugh out loud as she watched Johns jump as Dante, who was making his way over, snarled and pretended to lunge at him.

**'May I kill him now? My tail tip is poisonous. You know we could watch him suffer for a long time depending on how much I inject him with,'**Dante said not able to keep the sinister grin like expression off his face or the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No we don't need the others more afraid of you than they already are," was the distracted reply the cat got while Max examined the room they had entered. It looked like they had made their way to the cargo hold which seemed secure.

Max watched as everyone surrounded the blow torch that was centred in the room illuminating a small circle not quite reaching where Dante, Ace, Riddick and herself whom were leaning against the wall. Max listened as they started to count their light sources trying to ignore the penetrating stare she was receiving from man next to her.

Ace started to wriggle around in her arms making it known that he wanted down. Once the small boy was on the ground he grabbed Dante's fang and pulled him along to where the boy spotted some toys laying on the floor. Suddenly Max's view of Ace and Dante was blocked by the muscular chest of Riddick as he forced her to react to his presence.

"I still smell blood coming from you and it's not from your arm or shoulder," a husky rumble was the best way she could explain his voice. That voice could make her walls come collapsing down, letting her emotions show through when she preferred them to stay hidden. Truth was, she was shit scared like everyone else. The difference between her and the others was that she wasn't scared for herself; no she was afraid for the child she saved from the cryo chamber next to her own. Also for her feline friend that was now apart of her in such an intimate way, she could feel the bond growing and strengthening.

"It's just a graze or two on my side. What did you mean when you said he didn't have the best track record with children?" Max questioned the man who made her feel things she didn't want to feel. At her question Riddick's posture sagged slightly as if the answer weighed heavily on his shoulders. She knew if anyone looked at him right now they wouldn't see him in the same light as she was seeing him, he didn't often show his feelings through his harden tortured exterior he built over the years.

"Nothing, Johns and innocent people just don't mix," he sighed as he pulled her slowly into his arms secretly needing to assure himself that she wasn't hurt and that she was safe. Knowing that his mate was safe, well as safe as anyone here was on this planet, he started to slowly run his hand slowly up her hip and continued until he felt a slightly damp area on her tank top.

"Riddick I'm fine. It's not fatal," Max sighed in pleasure at the contact while also being touched by his unyielding concern for her even though she has given him no reason to care. She slowly looked up into his eyes as she felt him rub around the area that had been abused by the flying screws from when they were crashing.

"Take your top off and let me at least clean it. You'll be more of a target with it seeping like that. They already have your scent from your earlier exploration into the demons belly," Riddick's slightly amused tone that still held the anger at her for letting herself be put in that situation.

"You can't let it go can you? Just have to keep bringing it up," She mumbled into his chest not wanting to face reality just yet, enjoying the heat his skin gave off making her feel stronger yet weaker at the same time. Max realised that she wouldn't be able to walk away from him, it would be impossible. There was a bond forming between them and she got the feeling Riddick wouldn't let her leave his side.

"Not forgetting that for a long time babe," Riddick chuckled as he pulled back from Max to get a better look at the 'grazes' on her side. She let him pull her top up until it was just below her breast. He couldn't help himself at seeing that much skin and decided to make her squirm. He slowly brushed his thumb along the skin right under her bra covered breast and watched as her eyes fluttered at the touch.

"Alright I give," Max whispered staring into Riddick's eyes as if she was in a trance. "I'll clean them," She smirked as she pulled away from him and started walking over to her charge. At the sight of the small beautiful child, Max couldn't help the falter in her step. It was going to kill her giving him back to his mother, which is if he had one. Max decided right then and there, as she saw the boy playing with the large cat, that if he had no relatives she would keep him with her. She also knew that she would do whatever she could to keep that boy safe on this planet.

"Oh, and Riddick," Max turned as she addressed the man who was watching her like a hawk after her little tease. "Don't call me Babe," she said walking off without a glance back.  
><strong><br>'He'll be fine,'** a purr like voice rumbled in her mind,** 'He has you and myself looking out for his well being. Riddick has also been keeping an eye on the small child, even if he won't admit it.' **Dante continued without even looking up at his friend. Max watched as Ace pulled the large felines jaws apart so he could see inside his mouth. For the first time she was thankful that the massive feline bonded with her for she knew that not even Riddick stood a chance against Dante.

"Be careful Ace, his teeth are sharp," Max said as she crouched behind the boy putting her arm loosely around his tiny waist. While watching the boy play with Dante's fur she wondered why the child didn't speak. He had told her his name but hasn't spoken since; she decided when they got off this planet she would spend the time trying to get the boy to open up before they found his relatives.

Suddenly there was a high pitch scratching sound accompanied by a loud thump coming from the room they just entered from. Everyone was quite, waiting to see if one of those 'raptors was going to break through their makeshift barricade. As suddenly as the noise started, it stopped. No one spoke for what felt like minutes upon minutes as they waited for the final blow killing any hope of getting off this hell hole.

* * *

><p><strong>review<strong>- come on, you know you want to... please... lol alright G'night everyone!

Just to recap - i don't own anything about anything except for Max, Ace and of cause Dante. :D  
>I've grown quite attatched to him i must say.<p>

I WILL continue this little fic when i have time. My fulltime roster keeps changing, so when it settles down i'll hop on here and continue.


	18. Chapter 18

How do you think the story will end?

tell me what ya think.

-Jords


	19. Chapter 19 (18 take 2)

**HEY GUYS**! I finally have done another chapter! I'm so excited and really hope those who followed/favourite this story will read and enjoy this chapter. I must warn you, I haven't written in a very long time and I had to try and get back into the character (MAX) so it may be a bit off to start with but I should be able to get back into it soon enough.

thanks to **Everyone** who pushed me to keep writing this story. hope the little twist will be welcomed by you guys!  
>Please enjoy and let me know what you think!<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you waiting for, fucker?" Max breathed out into the silence, anger blossoming from the heart wrenching fear and anxiety of the unknown situation they once again found themselves in.<p>

There it was again, the noise but louder this time and from the other side of the room. As if there was a realisation in the group, which was formed in the light only a few feet from Max, that yes the thing was in there with them. It was also the exact moment that they all scattered over to the wall furthest away from whatever was lurking just out of sight.

"Riddick, what is it?" was the next breathless question out of Max's lips as she turned her head slightly to look where she thought the man in question was standing. Nothing, nothing but the vacant spot in which he was standing was what Max was now looking at. Ice was all she felt seeping through her body draining her of what heat she had left.

**'Breathe, he is fine. And if it's not too much to ask, could you perhaps let up on your grip, which is trying to stop my blood from flowing to the rest of my tail?'** Max wasn't aware that she had grasped the felines tail, as it brushed her side in comfort, the moment she realised that convict wasn't where he had been.  
>Hearing that he was okay in Dante's infamous unfazed tone, let Max relax a fraction and let the heat return to her body.<p>

A commotion broke out in the darkness. A mixture of grunting, screeching and the missing convicts voice.  
>"Son of a mother fucking whore!" was the last thing heard before a sort of stillness fell upon the metal box tomb.<p>

"Our light sources are not gonna count and gather themselves." Riddick rumbled as he stepped into everyone's line of sight. Max gave him the once over noticing that there were only a couple of shallow scratches that adorned his body, only just seeping blood.  
>"Point that fucking gun at something else Johns" was the threatening growl Riddick let loose when he noticed that the gun that Johns was pointing out into the darkness when the 'raptor made its presence know, was still aiming but now was focused on the convict.<p>

Johns muttered something quietly as he lowered the weapon and started towards the blow torch. As if on command the rest of the dwindling group trails behind him as one.  
><strong>'The longer we are on this planet; there will be less of us leaving.' <strong>Max couldn't help thinking as she watched the disheartened group of people that were standing around the light. Their glazed eyes staring at nothing in particular, as if they were imagining that they were on another planet, probably with loved ones or at least with nothing that would be out for their blood.

Everyone was taking a breather, calming down after the events that have occurred since them being on this God forsaken planet. Nothing was getting decided at this point so Max decided to lie down and also take a moment to herself. Her body felt heavy, her nerves on their last straw. Ace was sleeping, lying on the black shadow cat that was also acting as pillow to her head. Max felt herself dozing off while hearing a voice that she recognised but was as so foreign to her at the same time.

There on a bed was a man wearing full metal armour, sitting with his head in his hands. The room Max found herself in was what looked to be a large gothic baroque architectural design with a sacred, religious overlay. It was truly quite beautiful with its dismal lighting that came from the window overlooking a picturesque planet that tugged at Max's heart. Though that pain was nothing compared to staring at this man in front of her.

"Max, why won't you even consider this!?" The man abruptly asked with his gruff voice that almost sounded like he was in pain. As he looked at her she felt so much pain that her heart felt like it was wrenched out of chest. His eyes were looked almost black from here, which felt wrong they should be a deep chocolate brown that held warmth. Max didn't know why she thought this but she knew it to be true she just couldn't quite reach that information in her mind.

"They will kill those who will not bow! This is no time to be stubborn; if you want to live through the night you will undertake the change and purify yourself. Just as I have!" his forceful voice rose as did his body. He came closer and grabbed her shoulders as he lent to stare down into her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Maxie. They have given us long enough to decide our fate and they will wait no longer. Why can't you see that this is what we have to do to survive this?" the tone to his voice softer almost defeated. Being so close max could see every detail on his face. This man was older than she; his skin was sickly pale with dark, bruised looking eyes. As if his body was on the verge of giving up on him. Even though this man looked sick he was still a handsome male specimen.

Before max knew what was happening she heard her own voice start replying to this man that felt so familiar.  
>"Siberius we will be giving up our home, our customs and our freedom. I can't do that; I can't spit on our parents' memory like that. I won't! They died trying to protect us from the necromonger invasion, or have you already forgotten that? I will not be someone's puppet or their trophy whore!" her voice rung out firm and strong. A girl Max doesn't remember being.<p>

"Then run, run as fast as you can and never come back. Never try and contact me or find me. They will kill you or make you go through the change. They will make you purify and they will make you bow to them. Don't tell me where you go, don't tell me anything. I am now one of them and I will do as my Lord Marshal commands me." Was his reply as Max watched as his eyes shifted and a wall came crashing down, turning him into a dutiful warrior committed to the cause.

The man looked at her one more time before brushing past her to open the door. Stopping he sighed looking down. Turning his head to her direction he softly said.  
>"Be safe and be careful, we may meet again." And without looking at her, he left, leaving the door ajar.<p>

"VAAKO!" Max's voice screamed out as she sat up right, gasping, meeting the wide eyed survivors from the Hunter-Gratzner.

* * *

><p>HEHEHE is it ok? does everyone like the end to this chapter?<br>Let me know.

**ALRIGHT MUST SEE**  
>thank you to <strong>Niarawolf<strong> who sent me a link to a drawing of** DANTE!**

ht tp . / niaraforever. deviantart art/Dante-367456877

Just remove the spaces

Cya for now


	20. Chapter 20

And here's another chapter for you guys.  
>Thanks to the ones who reviewed. Made me want to keep going. :D it was everyone's encouragement that made me keep going.<br>So thank you guys.  
>Enjoy<p>

* * *

><p>"Vaako" Max whispered again her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. This was a memory, it had to be, but it wasn't helping her remember. just making her more confused and angry at herself. How weak of a human was she to lose her memory without an accident or trauma to her head? What happened to her?<p>

'Necromongers. There have been whispers about such beings. Not a race anyone would want to associate with.' Dante's voice sounded through her head disrupting her focus on the dream she just had. Max didn't have the energy in replying to the cat, for she just realised the furious penetrating pair of eyes looking at her from across the room .

There sat Riddick halfway through sharpening the blade of the makeshift he had made earlier in the day. No movement was coming from him, he just sat there with that furious look set in stone on his beautiful face.

Even though she wanted to go over there and tell him who she dreamt of, she couldn't, she couldn't talk about it yet. With one more look in his direction Max turned her head to see that Ace was still fast asleep.

**'That man, he is my brother isn't he?**' Max softly questioned the black cat in the privacy of their minds.

**'So it would seem. I wish I had the answers you seek, I just do not. I am only as aware of your past as you are.'** The feline lifted his head as he replied to his alpha feeling worthless to help her.

"Alright.…So we might have enough light." The voice of fry rang out interrupting Max's trance with her friend and protector. The air shifted, everyone became alert and all their attention was on the blonde woman.

"Enough light for what Caroline?" Johns asked his body rigid from his assumption on what Fry wanted to do, already not liking the idea.

"We stick to the plan. We just need to get the four power cells and get them to the skiff and we are home free." Fry said quickly as if she wasn't quite sure of her plan either. Max knew this could either work or be mass suicide, most likely the latter of the two.

"You want us to go out there. With god know how many things just waiting to get a piece of us." The unbelieving tone in johns voice mimicked some of the other survivors thoughts.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news. That sand cat is solar, it won't run at night." Paris butted in before the merc and the 'step in captain' could finish there spat.

"then we carry them, drag them, whatever it takes." Fry was standing strong with her plan.  
>" Johns, you have flairs. Paris has his spirits. There is two hand held lights and the cutting torch. There is also whatever we can get out of the crash site."<p>

"now hang on. How long can this last? A few hours, a day tops? I say we hall up here until morning and then get off this fucking planet." Johns tried reasoning.

"I got the impression from the model, that the two planets were moving as one. And there would be a lasting darkness." Imam's sombre voice said from where he was sitting with his last boy, Suleiman.

"are you sure you can get us there, even in the dark?" Imam question the blonde woman whom he was trusting with their lives.

"No. I can't, but he can." Fry turned to stare at Riddick, who was about to walk over to Max with an unreadable look on his face. At this turn of events Riddick stopped to look at Fry debating weather or not to accept or to tell her to go fuck herself. He knew this was the only way to get off this planet. This room they found themselves in wasn't going to protect them forever. Looking at Max, the woman he came to admire and care for, then looking to the cat that was still acting as a bed to the small child sleeping, he decided to play nice with the other kids for now.  
>Nodding to Fry indicating he would guide them but knowing at the same time they would be losing some of the people in this room on their journey there. As long as it wasn't his mate and her little makeshift family, he didn't care.<p>

"Alright everyone get ready we will be leaving soon." Fry finalised as she walked off with Johns in toe to gather more light to shield their way.

Max decided to lay back down and rest before leaving this small safe haven they found themselves in. To be honest she didn't want to deal with this fucked up planet any more. She wanted to just lie down and not get up, the only reason she was still fighting was for that small boy. He was her reason. Not the shadow cat that she had come to love, she knew he would survive with or without her, not even Riddick. Riddick had found his way under her skin and she cared but she knew he would survive either way. It was that small boy that she saved, in what felt like a lifetime ago, that kept her from giving up. She owed it to Ace to see it through to the end. Max owed it to him the moment she took him as her charge when she grabbed him from the cryo chamber.

"So, do I have to kill this Vaako?" Came a disconcertingly calm voice, devoid of any emotion. There stood Riddick standing right above Max with an eerily disturbing look in his eyes. 

* * *

><p>shouting another's name? no one would be happy about that and this is Riddick so he would not be a happy camper.<p>

alright you all know the drill. review please it keeps me going.


End file.
